We Got SpiritSquad How 'Bout You
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: 5 Girls Meet Up With Their Favorite WWE Superstars, The Spirit Squad, When They Go On A Summer Long Tour Following The WWE Around. What does this mean? Will Love Bloom, Or Will They Go Back To Their Old Lives At The End Of The Summer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Woo road trip!" Chloe Jade Dahlke exclaimed as she sat in the back of an SUV that was occupied by her four friends: Magan Rebecca Thomas, Lily Belle Lacroix, Holly Madison Blackford, and Shelby Lynn Abrams. It was the start of summer and they were going on a road trip for it. The plan was to follow the WWE Raw brand across the US for two months. They were starting in Rochester, New York and ending up in Charlottesville Virginia where they'll go back home from.

"Hell yeah baby" Magan said. "I can't wait for this shit. Seeing the Spirit Squad in person, that's a damn dream come true".

"Hot men" Lily spoke up from the back seat "very hot men".

"As if you had to say that" Shelby and Holly spoke up at the same time, laughing afterward.

"You know" Magan mused "its weird that we all like the Spirit Squad and we all have a favorite member. That's like statistically impossible".

"Memehemehemeh" Holly mimicked her behind her back, making Lily and Shelby bust out in laughter when they saw it.

"What?" Magan asked, looking back at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Shelby said, trying to squelch her giggles. "My feet are killing me" Lily whined loudly, as the girls waited outside the arena, hoping to meet some WWE superstars.

"Then why did you wear heels?" Shelby asked, wanting to smack Lily upside the head already.

"Because they're cute" Lily smiled "see" she held up the heels to admire.

"The stop bitchin''' Shelby warned her.

"Meanass" Lily muttered, sitting down on the curb.

"Why is it whenever we come here, we never meet the ones we like? It's always someone stupid like the officials" Magan said, leaning against the railing.

"Oh I know" Chloe exclaimed "that freak Hebner pinched my ass. And it wasn't hot ass Hebner it was old wrinkly Hebner".

"Ooo, I wonder if we can meet DX?" Holly wondered aloud.

"What is it with you and them?" Chloe laughed "you HATE HHH when he's a heel yet when he's with Shawn as DX you mark the fuck out".

"I don't know. I liked HHH when he was in Evolution, until they kicked Randy out, then the group just got on my nerves. I think HHH is one of those guys, you just love to hate" Holly said, smirking at Chloe.

"Yeah yeah" Chloe laughed "I hope we get to meet Carlito, I wanna rub his hair for good luck".

"You and that damn Chia lookin pet. God girl, time to find yourself a real winner, like Chris Masters" Shelby said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"MR LUMPY" Lily yelled, not realizing he was getting out of a car not 5 feet away from her.

"Uh, Lil" Shelby said, trying to get her friends attention.

"What?" she asked "it's true, I mean he's not as bad as Scott Steiner but he is pretty bad..."

"Uh, you may want to shut up girl" Magan said trying to hide her laughter, as Chris walked up right behind Lily.

"Why?" she asked "I mean I'm just telling my opinion". She gestured wildly and hit Chris in the chest. "Please tell me that's like John or something".

"It's like John or something" Shelby said, smirking at Lily widely.

"Hi!" Lily said brightly, turning to look at Chris innocently.

"Hi" Chris said, crossing his arms over his broad chest, and smirking at her face.

"You know I had no idea that you were there" Lily said, still trying to look innocent.

"So I gathered" he replied, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I sowwy" Lily said, scrunching up her nose in a way that her ex's always told her looked cute on her.

"Oh please" Shelby said, almost falling over in laughter.

"Shut it" Lily said, briefly turning toward her long enough to glare at her before turning back toward Chris.

"So I'm not as lumpy as Scott Steiner, huh?" he asked, his smirk growing bigger.

"Which is true" Lily pointed out "I didn't lie about that".

"Mr. Lumpy?" he asked, as Shelby and Chloe were trying to keep from rolling on the ground in laughter.

"My cousin calls you it?" Lily tried to say, but it came out more like a question.

"Anyways" Chris said, rolling his eyes jokingly. "Who all have you met, or want to meet?" he asked, looking at the 5 girls.

"THE SPIRIT SQUAD!" they all said at the same time.

"Oh God" he groaned, thinking that the 5 of them, could make up a female version of the Spirit Squad.

"You asked" Chloe said, always being the more brash of the group.

"Yeah, I did" he chuckled, before heading towards the door. "Hope you girls get to meet your cheerleaders."

"Thanks" they called.

"Mr. No Lump In His Pants" Lily mumbled under her breath when he was inside.

"Lily Belle!" Holly said, slapping her arm lightly.

"What?" Lily asked, rubbing her arm "it's true. When you take steroids your dick gets small".

"Glad I don't have that problem" a voice said from behind her.

"Holy shit!" Holly exclaimed, almost falling over in shock.

"I don't wanna look" Lily muttered "I don't wanna look".

"You keep inserting your foot into your mouth today" Shelby laughed, almost as hard as she was watching the conversation between Lily and Chris.

"Alright I'm gonna do it" Lily said, turning around. When she saw Randy's smirking face her legs gave out on her and she fell flat on her ass.

"Oh my God! This is great" Magan laughed hysterically, having to sit down on the curb, before she fell down in laughter.

"H..h...hi" Lily stuttered, looking up at Randy's tall frame.

"How are you gorgeous?" Randy asked, making Lily look behind her to see who he was talking too, when she realized it was her, she blushed profusely.

"I...I'm...fine" she stuttered, still looking up at him in shock.

"Geez if she's acting this way around Randy what's she gonna be like round Mitch?" Chloe whispered to the others.

"She'll be stupid, and forget her own name. Maybe we should have bought her one of those, 'My name is...' stickers, so she could just point to her name when she sees him, and he asks" Holly said, getting her own wits about her now.

"I heard that" Lily told them as Randy helped her up and signed an autograph for her.

"You ladies have a nice day" Randy said, flashing them his million dollar smile.

"Bye Randy" Lily said, watching him walk inside. "He's so nice" none of the girls happened to hear the sarcasm in her voice as she said this.

"She speaks!" Shelby cried out, as Lily now managed to make complete sentences AFTER Randy had gone inside.

"I oughtta" Lily said, taking her shoe off, ready to throw it at Shelby.

"Girls, would you just calm down" Magan said, being the voice of reason.

"Yeah" Chloe spoke up "we'll get thrown out if you don't".

"We're already outside dummy" Shelby said, before looking over at Lily, and gesturing for her to bring it.

"You over there" Holly said, pushing Shelby over to the other side of the girls "you" she pointed at Lily "stay there, if I have to leave without attempting to meet Kenny freakin' Doane I'm going to kick both your asses".

"She started it" Chloe and Shelby both yelled at the same time.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" Holly roared, shocking all the girls since Holly was usually the quiet one among them.

"Um, okay" Shelby said, still in a shock.

"So both of you just be civil to each other until I meet Doane then kill each other for all I care" Holly spat, sitting on the pavement after putting her jacket down on it.

Hearing their names mentioned quite a bit, the 5 guys came around the corner then, causing Magan and Lily's jaws to literally hit the ground. "You...you're...holy shit!" Magan managed to say in shock.

"Somebody's came up behind ME now haven't they?" Holly asked, cringing.

"Uh huh" Magan nodded numbly.

"Shit" Holly turned around and when she saw the man of her dreams behind her she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Damn girl, that WAS my ear you just screamed in" Shelby said, rubbing her ear gingerly.

"Huminahmugigheohg" Holly muttered, staring straight at Ken who had a big smile on his face.

"Lily, I apologize. Should be Holly that gets that sticker" Shelby laughed, as Holly was now completely incoherent.

"Hi" Mitch said, deciding to speak up "so uh we heard our names mentioned quite a lot the past few minutes".

"Oh my God!" Holly muttered horrified, knowing what she had been yelling.

"Delayed reaction much" Kenny laughed. "Honey its ok we get that a LOT". He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she went white, the girls afraid she'd pass out.

"Um, yeah, how much did you guys hear?" Lily asked, as she and Magan looked at each other nervously.

"Well from 'So both of you be civil until I meet Doane then kill each other for all I care'" Kenny said "until we came up to ya".

"Oh" Magan said, not sure of what else to say.

"So I take it you girls like us" Mike said, an amused smile on his lips that made Chloe want to fall down again.

"Uh huh" Chloe stuttered, feeling herself swooning over his smile.

"So uh we gotta get inside" Nick said "but how about you girls come to Denny's after the show? We'll be there and we can talk more".

"Sure" Magan said, somehow not forgetting how to speak.

"Alright" he said "so do you girls want some autographs or anything before we head in? We got time for that at least".

'I want something alright' Magan thought to herself, looking over Nick appreciately. "Autographs would be nice" She called out, seeing as the other girls were still shell shocked.

"Alright" the guys complied with each of the girls getting their autographs before they went inside. -  
"That was sooooooooooo awesome" Holly said, as the girls walked out of the arena following the show.

"Oh I know" Lily exclaimed "man when John hit the FU on Skank Girl I was flipping out man. And even though I loves my Shawnie how great was it that our Spirit Squad beat him and HHH in a match? WOO!"

"Damn WWE writers, doin that shit to me" Holly said, not at all happy with the current storyline between the Spirit Squad and DX.

"Its Randy vs Kurt all over again" Chloe joked, dodging the smack Holly sent her way.

"Girl, you're about 10 seconds away from an ass kicking" Holly warned, as they walked out to Shelby's Expedition.

"Oh my God" Lily said, once they were all in.

"What?" Magan asked, looking over at her friend worried.

"ArewegoingtomeettheguysatDenny's?" she asked in a rushed tone.

"I don't know about you, but I sure as hell am" Shelby said, starting up the car.

"Alright but don't make me sit by Mitch" Lily said "I don't want to make an ass of myself".

"How do you expect to get with him, if you don't sit with him?" Magan asked rhetorically.

"Alright" she sighed "but one of you more coherent girls sit close to me and make sure I don't make an ass of myself".

"Yeah sure okay" Magan said, as they started the drive to Denny's.

"GAH MITCH'S SO HOT!" Lily squealed loudly, making Shelby who was driving almost run off the road.

"Geez, Lil, can you control that shrieking at all?" Shelby asked, pulling the car back onto the road.

"Sorry it's a habit" she blushed "but I have a point, he is hot".

"Hot or not, I don't want to die, because you think he is" Shelby said, trying to get rid of her shaking.

"Sorry" Lily blushed.

"I can't believe they invited us to Denny's" Chloe said, still in shock from it a bit.

"I know, but I'm glad they did" Holly said, grinning wildly.

"Me too" Lily grinned "it's gonna be a blast".

"Alright, here we are" Shelby said, pulling the car into the parking lot.

"Oh Lord here we go" Chloe said, slowly getting out of the car. "AHH!"

"What!" Shelby, Holly, Magan, and Lily all exclaimed.

"We're here" Chloe said cheekily, before running toward the entrance.

"She is so dead" Shelby grumbled, as the others followed Chloe inside.

"Ditto" Lily agreed "girl needs ritalin I swear".

"She needs a tranquilizer dart to her head" Shelby said, as Johnny and Mitch appeared beside them.

"Hi girls" Mitch spoke up "wait, weren't there five of you?"

"We killed off the other 3" Shelby said with a serious look on her face.

"Why?" Johnny asked, looking quite amused.

"Cramped our style" she replied, her look never wavering.

"Umm I'm scared" Mitch chuckled "you girls like me right?"

"Yeah" Lily replied, looking around for the other 3 guys.

"They went on in to get a table" Johnny explained "we saw you two standing here and decided to escort you in".

"Thanks" Lily said, blushing a bit, as she saw Mitch smiling at her.

"So shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

"We shall." she replied, linking her arm through his.

"Thought you said you offed the other girls" Johnny said, leading Shelby into Denny's where the other 6 were sitting at a table making light conversation.

"Wishful thinking" Shelby shrugged, before laughing at his expression.

"You're the gothic one aren'tcha?" he joked.

"Uh, no. Why?" she asked, chuckling lightly.

"Just wondering" he laughed, pulling out a chair for her.  
"Thanks" she said, smiling softly at him.

"Sure" he smiled back, sitting in front of her at the table.

"Uh no the Spurs are not going to make it to the finals" Nick said to Magan, looking at her with a mock disgusted look.

"AH!" she cried, looking like someone had just stabbed her right through the heart.

"Aww come on you know you love me" he laughed at her expression.

"You are dissing my basketball team, and you think I love you?" Magan asked, looking a little disgusted.

"Mhmm" he said, pouting cutely at her "I sorry Mags".

"Uh huh." she replied, glaring at him briefly, before smirking at his pout.

"You're cute when you glare" he chuckled.

"Thanks" she replied, her smirk only getting bigger.

"What's up?" he asked, getting afraid of her smirk. "I'm not sure I like that look".

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Cause it scares me" he chuckled.

"You're supposed to be a big bad wrestler, and you're scared of an innocent little smirk?" she asked, looking at him amused, as the other 4 girls started laughing.

"Like you could take me" he joked "I was just joshin' ya".

"Ooo, them's is fightin words boy" Chloe said, knowing how gunho for a fight Magan always was.

"I'm not fighting her" Nick said, looking to Chloe "I don't want to hurt her".

"You boys may want to sit back" Lily said, seeing the evil glint in Magan's eye.

"Why?" Mitch asked, looking at her worriedly. "You and me, outside now" Magan said, standing up from her seat.

"Um ok whatever but I am NOT fighting you" Nick said, standing up.

"We'll see" Magan said, walking out the front door, with Nick trailing behind her.

"Are you always this confrontational?" he asked lightly.

"When I see something that I want" she said, smiling at him.

"Um ok" he said, confused by her words.

"I want this" she said, right before standing up on her tip toes, and pulling him into a deep kiss. Nick's eyes widened in shock when she started kissing him but soon he got into it, closing his eyes and putting his hands on her hips.

Sighing softly into the kiss, Magan wrapped her arms around his neck, pulilng him closer to her. They were both getting into it, when a voice broke the mood. "DAYUM! You really didn't fight her, did you?" Chloe asked, laughing heartily.

"Shit" Nick said, pulling away. He pulled away so fast he backed into the sideview mirror of a car "oww damn".

"Damn you Chloe" Magan grumbled, ready to pound her into oblivion.

"Come on" Nick put his arm around Magan "let's go back inside, I'm hungry".

"I didn't just make a fool out of myself, did I?" she asked, trying to hide her blush.

"No" he shook his head "I liked it, too bad you're going home after tonight though".

"No we're not. We're kind of doing a summer long tour." Magan said, hoping they weren't coming off as stalkerish.

"Cool" he said, smiling brightly at her "that means if you want we could see more of each other".

"That'd be great" she replied, smiling brightly as well.

"Hey would you...nevermind I don't wanna come off too strong" he said, walking ahead of her toward the door.

"No, what were you going to ask?" she questioned, grabbing a hold of his arm lightly.

"If maybe you wanted to ride with me" he said "I usually ride with one or more of the other guys and you could get some of your friends to ride with us if you are uncomfortable being in a car full of guys".

"Yeah, I don't mind riding with you. I'm sure I can find a couple of the girls that will want to go too" she said, when he shocked her by taking her hand in his.

"That's great" he smiled "it'll make the long car trips funner".

"I can sit with you right?" she asked, not wanting to get accused of flirting with the other guys, by any of the girls.

"Sure" he nodded "I wanna keep ya to myself, I have sharing issues".

"Why am I guessing you were in trouble a lot as a kid, for not sharing toys?" she asked, looking at him amused.

"I spent a lot of time in the corner" he said, putting his head down jokingly.

"You bad boy" she laughed, as she looked in the window, and saw her friends, talking with each of the guys they liked.

"You like bad boys?" he asked huskily, making her laughter break off in her throat.

"Uhhhhh." she stuttered, as she was sent into a slight shock by his question.

"Waiting" he joked, pretending to look at his watch.

"Yeah, I guess so" Magan muttered quietly, unable to believe that question, and her answer.

"Cool" he said, leading her back in and over to the table where he put her by him, kicking Chloe over to sit by Mike where Magan had been sitting before.

"He um, has sharing issues" Magan said simply, as Chloe just looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"Sure do" Nick said, putting his arm around her shoulder as they shared a menu.

"That's cute" Mike laughed. "So adorable already Nicky moved in on his girl, he sure does work fast".

"Not a damn word Chloe" Magan said, not even looking up from the menu.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Chloe replied innocently.

"No say it" Mike egged Chloe on, nudging her gently as he smiled at her. "I wanna know".

"Chloe, you do you die" Magan warned, glaring at her friend over top of the menu.

"I'll keep you safe from her" Mike whispered to Chloe. "You can trust me".

"Chloe Jade, if you want to live to see 23, you won't say a word" Magan warned, as Holly, Shelby, and Lily were on the floor almost in hysterics.

"Icaughtthemoutsidemakingout" Chloe rushed out quickly, before going and hiding behind Mike's chair.

"THEY WERE!" he asked loudly, looking between them in shock. "Holy woah!"

"Damn girl" Shelby said, looking over and seeing Magan glaring deathly at where Chloe was hiding.

"Uh Mags, can you come help me fix my braid? It's come loose" Lily said, knowing that Magan was either about to cry from embarrassment, or literally try and kill Chloe.

"Yeah, sure" Magan said, getting up and letting Lily drag her to the bathroom, so she couldn't kill Chloe.

"Is she angry?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Or embarrassed." Holly said softly.

"Damn" he said, kicking Mike under the table.

"Sorry" Mike muttered "I was just joking around".

"ANYWAYS!" Shelby called out, wanting to get the mood lighter again. "Did she mention what she wanted to eat?" She asked, looking over at Nick.

"Ummm nope" he said "but one of you knows what she likes right?"

"She'll probably just want a cheeseburger and fries." Holly said, as they got the waitresses attention to take Nick and Magan's order.

"BLT light mayo and a diet coke" Nick placed his order, giving the waitress the menu.

"Is the other person on a separate bill as well?" The waitress asked, looking over at Holly.

"All on one bill" Mike spoke up. "Please".

"Um, she'll have a cheeseburger with just mustard and ketchup, with french fries and a side of ranch dressing, and a root beer" Holly said, placing Magan's order for her.

"Okay, we're back" Lily said, as the two made their way back to the table.

"Hi babe" Nick said, pulling Magan to his side in a half hug as she sat down.

"Hi" she said, leaning a bit more into the hug.

"You ok?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Mmhmm" she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright" he smiled "Holly gotcha a cheeseburger and a rootbeer".

"Thanks Holls" Magan said, smiling at the older of the girls.

"No problem girl" Holly replied with a smile as well.

"You gonna ride with me tonight?" Nick asked Magan "It's gonna be me and Mitch in one car and the other three in another".

"Yeah, I'll ask Lil's if she wants to ride too" Magan answered softly.

"Okie doke" he said "am I comfy? Haha. You like laying on me, not that I mind, it's nice".

"I can sit up if you want" she said, raising up a bit.

"Don't you dare" he said lightly, gently pulling her back down "you can lay on me until our food gets here".

"Okay" she laughed a bit, as everyone started talking at once.

"That is so not the best rock band ever" Johnny said to Shelby, a big smile on his face "everyone knows Skynyrd is".

"I know you did not just tell me that Skynyrd is better than Pink Floyd" she said, getting slightly peeved.

"Sure did" he smirked "it's the truth".

"Oh hell no he didn't" Shelby said, looking at the others at the table.

"Uh oh" Mike said "I smell another Nick Magan incident".

"Only this one IS getting his ass kicked" Shelby said, glaring at him.

"Yeah right" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me boy" Shelby said, right before throwing a chip from her plate at him.

"Thanks" he chuckled, popping the chip in his mouth.

"You're lucky I like you so much" Shelby said, smirking at him.

"Yes I am" he agreed, biting into his own food.

"I'm bored" Holly said, stealing some onion rings off of Ken's plate.

"Hey" he said, seeing her do it "what's stealing my food got to do with your boredom?"

"Somethin' to do" she said, shrugging her shoulders, as she popped the onion ring in her mouth.

"Well two can play at that game" he said, stealing a pickle from her plate.

"Go ahead, I don't like pickles anyways" she smirked, having beat him at his own game.

"Damn" he laughed "I don't either". He spit the pickle in his napkin and took a long drag of his coke.

"Victory!" she cheered, raising her hands in the air.

"Holly" Ken smirked at her.

"What?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Ha! Victory is mine!" he said, having stuffed a clove of basil in her mouth when it was open.

"Pfhbt" she spit out the basil, before looking at him. "Da hell was that for?" she asked.

"Making me eat a pickle" he shrugged.

"You're the goof that took it off my plate. I didn't make you eat it" she said, shrugging her shoulders with a smirk.

"You like me and you know it" he said, just a few inches from her face.

"Can't prove it" she retorted, noticing their closeness.

"Wanna bet?" he asked cockily, looking at her lips.

"Uh huh" she replied, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Mmm alright what are the stipulations?" he asked, moving his head a fraction of an inch closer.

"Just shut up and kiss her already" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine by me" Ken shrugged, before kissing Holly, shocking her immensely.

"Wow!" Holly gasped breathlessly, as she pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later.

"Uh huh" Ken agreed "was NOT intending that kiss to be that..."

"Um, me either" Holly replied, biting her lip to keep from grinning widely.

"It was nice" he smiled, gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah, it was" she said, feeling a bit warm under his gaze.

"Hey I have a question" he said quietly "would you want to ride with me, Johnny and Mike? You can get the other two girls too also, I think Megan and Lily are riding with Nick and Mitch".

"Um, well we've got Shelby's car. I'm not sure how crazy she'd be about leaving it here" Holly said, though she really wanted to go with him.

"Oh" he said, looking down at his plate.

"Well, what if you rode with us?" she suggested, looking over at him.

"Alright" he nodded "that'd be great".

"Great, now I have someone to fight over the blanket with" she laughed, before getting shocked as he grabbed her hand in his lightly underneath the table.

"We could always share it" he said quietly.

"Yeah." she replied just as quiet, when Mitch stood up and said they were ready to leave.

"This has been fun" Nick mused, smiling over at Magan softly.

"Yeah, it has" Magan replied, as they followed Mitch and Lily out to the car.

"So who's riding with who?" Mike asked, as several people had played car jumping that night.

"Magan and Lily are riding with Nick and Mitch, and Ken is riding with us" Shelby said.

"Gotcha" Mike said, walking over to his car as Magan, Lily, and Ken got their bags.

"Bye Shelby, you be careful driving" Lily said, giving her best friend a hug.

"I will, sheesh. One little fender bender, and ya'll get bent out of shape" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Did I hear fender bender?" Johnny asked, smirking at Shelby.

"Oh stuff it Jeter" Shelby said good naturedly.

"Stuff what where?" he asked, hiding behind Mitch who was standing beside him.

"Your foot up your ass, till it tickles the back of your throat" she said, smirking at him.

"Kinky" he smirked back at her.

"Come on guys" Magan yelled from over at the car.

"Alright alright" Nick said, jogging over to the car "you're a little feisty one ain't ya?"

"Can you put my bag in the trunk please?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Uh huh" he said, pecking her lips, before opening the trunk to put her bag in.

"You act like the bag wasn't that heavy" she said, looking at him somewhat shocked.

"It wasn't" he said, looking at her weirdly.

"Then you carry it" she said, returning the look.

"Fine by me" he shrugged.

"I'm tired" she yawned, leaning against the car.

"Well here" he unlocked the car and opened the back door "I'll sit with you and Lily can sit passenger".

"Yay!" she cheered tiredly.

"Go on get in" he chuckled "I'll be in as soon as I wrangle the other two".

"Mk" Magan said, getting in, and laying her head against the side of the car and going to sleep.

"That was quick" Nick said, getting in beside her when he saw Lily and Mitch coming toward the car.

"Told ya I was tired" she said, not moving from her spot.

"Faker" he chuckled.

"Am not" Magan said, slapping his leg.

"Well you sure ain't asleep" he laughed.

"Cause someone, who shall remain nameless, keeps calling me a faker" she grumbled, looking at him with one eye open.

"I'll shut up now" he said, taking out his book to read quietly.

"I'm just playing" she said, taking the book away from him.

"Hey I was reading that" he said lightly, not caring much.

"Too bad" she said, not giving it back.

"Oh well it sucked anyway" he shrugged.

"Can I lay my head on your shoulder again?" Magan asked quietly.

"Sure" he said, matching her tone. He put his arm up on the seat behind her so she could scoot against him.

"Thanks" she replied, closing her eyes almost instantly.

"No problem" he said quietly, not wanting to disturb her. "Night Nick" she said softly.  
"Night Mags" he said, kissing her forehead softly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**"Where am I?" Magan asked, waking up the next morning, and rubbing her eyes.**

**  
"In a car" Nicky's voice came from behind her, an amused tone to it when he spoke.**

**  
"What time is it?" she asked, her voice still sleep ridden.**

**  
"Umm" Nicky looked at his watch "it's just going on 9 am". **

**  
"Ugh, it's too early" she groaned, wishing the sun would go back down.**

**  
"I'm sorry" he laughed "you can always go back to sleep". **

**  
"Nah, sun's too damn bright" she chuckled, sitting up a bit and stretching. "How long have you been up?" **

**  
"About an hour before you" he told her, shocking her. **

**  
"You could have made me move or something. I'm sure it wasn't that comfortable sleeping with your arm on the back of the seat" Magan said, looking over at him.**

**  
"Its fine" he shrugged "I enjoyed it actually, it's been a while since I've had someone to cuddle with". **

**  
"Oh" she said quietly, feeling a blush creeping onto her face.**

**  
"Yeah you're a bit bigger than the last though" he said, confusing her a bit. **

**  
"What?" she asked, ready to kick the shit out of him.**

**  
"My little sister" he said, holding up his hands "she's six". **

**  
"Oh" Magan replied, visibly calming down some.**

**  
"Jealous much?" he asked, looking amused. **

**  
"No, wasn't what I thought you meant" she mumbled, averting her gaze from his.**

**  
"What'd you think I meant?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him. **

**  
"That I was fat" she muttered quietly.**

**  
"Nooo" he hugged her against him "you are the FURTHEST thing from fat, you're gorgeous". **

**  
"You really think so?" she asked, smiling faintly at him.**

**  
"Yep" he nodded. "You got the right amount to hold, look you fit exceptionally well in my arms". **

**  
"Thanks" she replied warmly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.**

**  
"Welcome" he said, a faint blush staining his cheeks. **

**  
"Woooo! I made you blush a little bit" she cheered jokingly.**

**  
"Hush" he joked, turning his head away. **

**  
"It's cute" she teased, laying her head on his shoulder again.**

**  
"Thanks" he chuckled "so tell me about yourself". **

**  
"Whatcha wanna know?" she asked, getting comfortable in the seat.**

**  
"Where you're from, family life, likes, dislikes" he rattled off. **

**  
"Well, we're all from Rochester New York. I'm 23, and my dad's raised me, my older brother, and younger sister, ever since our mom passed away. I like pretty much anything, except classical and oldies music. Anything else, I can carry on a conversation about it at least. I'm like totally into sports, and have played various ones over my life. I don't like liars, jackasses, or the color pink" she said, causing Nick to chuckle at the end.**

**  
"I have pink clothes" he said, still chuckling. **

**  
"Eh, we all can't be perfect" she said, shrugging her shoulders.**

**  
"Hey I look good in pink" he laughed "or so I'm told". **

**  
"You look good in anything" Magan said, before realizing it came out loud.**

**  
"Thanks" he said, smiling softly at her. "I'm sure you do too". **

**  
"Oh, I keep sticking my foot in my mouth" Magan said, hiding her face in embarrassment.**

**  
"Its ok" he chuckled "I think it's cute". **

**  
"Thanks" she said, her face still a little red. "So tell me about yourself. That way, I can keep from inserting my foot into my mouth anymore." **

**  
"Well" he started "my name is Nicholas Theodore Nemeth and I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. I'm 25 years old. I love rock music and some pop but not a lot. I love to read anything I can get my hands on. I'm a huge dork, I can get into the weirdest things. I'm a clutz and I love animals". **

**  
"You're a clutz, and yet you're a wrestler?" she asked, looking at him amused.**

**  
"Yeah" he laughed "when I'm in the ring I'm flawless but walking across the floor I can trip on something that's not there". **

**  
"Bahahaha. Sorry, it's just amusing for some odd reason" she said, amazed that he was so talented in the ring, but had a hard time walking with his own two feet.**

**  
"I know" he nodded "I get razzed about it all the time. One time we were in a restaurant and I was walking back to the table with my salad and I tripped over a chair's leg and spilled my plate all over a 2 year old". **

**  
"No way!" she exclaimed, full on laughing now.**

**  
"Yep" he said, chuckling himself. "I was so embarrassed; I paid the family $100 and gave autographs". **

**  
"You know, I would have been the person at the table next to them, laughing their ass off at you" Magan said, as she was laughing just picturing the whole incident.**

**  
"Thanks" he said dryly, smiling regardless "so now that I've told an embarrassing story about me, it's only fair you tell one about you". **

**  
"I don't have any." Magan said, not divulging any information to him.**

**  
"Bullshit" he chuckled "everyone has embarrassing stories". **

**  
"Not me." She said, shaking her head.**

**  
"Don't make me ask Lily" he said, pointing to Lily who was sitting up front talking to Mitch. **

**  
"She won't tell. We've been best friends since diapers." Magan said, knowing Lily wouldn't embarrass her like Chloe had.**

**  
"Aww hell" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip as far as it would go. **

**  
"Ugh, fine. When I was like 14, I was on the city swim team, and we had this meet, and I did this dive from the boards, and when I came back up, part of my top had shifted, exposing me to the entire crowd of people." She said, not looking up at him.**

**  
"I've had that happen" he said, surprising her by not laughing "when I was in Deep South I wore regular tights and my opponent grabbed them funny and I fell out". **

**  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, her voice matching the shocked look on her face.**

**  
"Yeah" he blushed "and I'm...not to sound cocky...but I'm a big boy so everyone could see clearly and I didn't know until I went for a moonsault and looked down". **

**  
"How long was it before you went for a moonsault after you were exposed?" She asked, trying not to think about how he said he was a big boy.**

**  
"At least a few minutes" he confessed. "And then after that I switched to long tights instead of short ones". **

**  
"Think you can model the short tights sometime?" She asked, whispering in his ear.**

**  
"For you sure" he whispered back "I don't have them but I wear tighty whities, they look the same as what I wore". He smiled devilishly at her and she had to gulp back the knot that had jumped in her throat.**

**  
"Okay." She whispered breathlessly, feeling the knot still in the back of her throat.**

**  
"I have a question" he whispered "and I realize it's a really dorky one but I have to ask it". **

**  
"Okay, ask away." Magan said, wondering what could be so dorky to ask.**

**  
"What are we?" he asked, before looking at his lap embarrassedly. **

**  
"I hope we're more than just friends." She answered quietly.**

**  
"Me too" he whispered, smiling softly. **

**  
"So now what?" Magan asked, smiling up at him.**

**  
"Now" Nick said, faking a thoughtful look "I'm thinking we need to go on a date, like a real date with just the two of us". **

**  
"Where would we go?" She asked quietly, leaning against his side.**

**  
"Not sure" he chuckled "depends on the city we decide to do it in". **

**  
"What city are we heading to now? I forgot already." She said, laughing lightly.**

**  
"Charlotte" he said, almost robotically. **

**  
"Is there a show tonight, or are we just getting there early?" She asked, knowing how sometimes the guys would just drive onto a venue for a couple days later, just so they're not rushing.**

**  
"We're just getting there early why?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. **

**  
"Why don't we go on our date tomorrow?" She asked, with a small shrug.**

**  
"Alright" he nodded. "Once we get to Charlotte I'll plan it all out and we'll go". **

**  
"Yay!" She cheered, wrapping an arm around his midsection.**

**  
"But you need to answer some questions first" he said, looking down at her. **

**  
"Um, okay." She replied, looking at him oddly.**

**  
"First what's off limits? What do you not like to do on a date?" he asked, looking like he was making mental notes. **

**  
"Well no bungee jumping, or jumping out of planes." She replied sarcastically, even though she was actually serious.**

**  
"Ok" he said. "No extreme sports, gotcha". **

**  
"Um, nothing gross." Magan said, not sure what else to say. "I'm pretty easy going, so whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just kinda give me an idea on what to wear, and we should be cool." **

**  
"Casual definitely" he said immediately "I'm not one to get dressed up if I don't absolutely have to". **

**  
"Me either, I think the only dress I ever owned, was my prom dress." She said, grateful that they wouldn't have to dress up.**

**  
"I never went" he admitted "my girlfriend at the time broke up with me the week before so she could go with the captain of the football team. Guess it wasn't enough that I was captain of the wrestling team. It was just too hard to go and see them dancing so I stayed home and watched Jim Carrey movies". **

**  
"That sucks. Everyone should get to go to their prom." Magan said, wanting to find the bitch that broke up with him, and kick her ass.**

**  
"You know what I heard though" he said, getting an evil smile on his face.**

**  
"What? Karma's a bitch?" She asked, making him wonder if she would actually become violent if need be.**

**  
"No" he shook his head "well a bunch of my friends at the time went and pulled a Carrie on her". **

**  
"Oh my God!" Magan exclaimed, as she subconsciously clung tighter to him. "That movie has always freaked me out. I only saw it once, and will never watch it again." She admitted softly.**

**  
"Not a fan of scary movies?" he asked, rubbing her back comfortingly. **

**  
"Yeah, I like 'em okay. I guess I just don't like watching them alone, which is how I watched Carrie." She told him, tilting her head up to look in his eyes.**

**  
"Well see you shouldn't do that" he said, smiling teasingly at her "you need a big strong man such as myself to keep you safe". **

**  
"Well where were you when I was away at college my freshman year?" She asked with a smirk.**

**  
"Umm how old are you?" he asked, cheekily smiling at me. **

**  
"You have a bad memory, don't you?" She asked, smirking at him.**

**  
"Yes" he chuckled "it's another of my flaws, I can't remember shit". **

**  
"I'm 23." She replied, pinching his cheek jokingly.**

**  
"Well then I had been out of college for two years" he said, smiling in a way that made his dimples show up. **

**  
"What'd you study?" She asked, looking up at him quizically.**

**  
"Well I went on a wrestling scholarship" he confessed "but I majored in journalism and minored in sports medicine". **

**  
"So you like writing then?" She asked, wondering how exactly he ended up being a wrestler.**

**  
"Yeah" he answered "I love it. I was on my school paper as a sports columnist". **

**  
"Let me guess, you wrote all about wrestling?" She asked with a smirk.**

**  
"No" he said seriously "I also wrote about football, basketball, volleyball, softball and lacrosse". **

**  
"I know, I was just playing." She said, playing with his fingers.**

**  
"So what'd you major in?" he asked, wanting to get to know her as much as she was getting to know him. **

**  
"Fashion design." She replied, looking down. "Hokey I know, but I've always loved dressing people, and accessorizing them." **

**  
"You know..." he trailed off, looking at her. **

**  
"What?" She asked, looking back up at him then.**

**  
"Well the WWE is looking for a costume designer" he said hesitantly "the last one was fired after she fucked some things up". **

**  
"Yeah, but they're probably looking for someone with tons of experience, not a recent college graduate, that hasn't even held a job in the career that she's chosen." She said matter of factly.**

**  
"Actually they're desperate" he chuckled "the last girl got the job because she lied, she said she had 10 years of design work under her belt and they found out that she came from a retail job at Macy's". **

**  
"I don't know." She said hesitantly.**

**  
"Well the offers there" he said, not wanting to push her. "If you want to apply just make out a resume and I'll give it to who it needs to be given to". **

**  
"Really?" She asked, thinking he would have said he was just kidding by now.**

**  
"Yeah" he nodded. "Totally serious". **

**  
"You won't be mad if I didn't take you up on it?" She asked, not wanting to offend him already.**

**  
"Nope" he said, looking at her sincerely "just thought I'd offer it". **

**  
"Thanks." She replied, smiling gratefully at him.**

**  
"Not a problem" Nick said, laying his head on top of hers as he squeezed her gently. **

**  
"Damn, you're comfy, you know that?" She asked, her hand resting on his side.**

**  
"I try" he chuckled "I am a bit meatier than the average guy of course". **

**  
"Still comfy." She muttered, lightly scratching his side.**

**  
"Glad I could be of service" he said, amused. "Did you sleep well last night?" **

**  
"Better than I have in awhile." She said softly, hoping he hadn't heard her.**

**  
"Good I'm glad" he whispered, telling her that he had infact heard her. "You know I think they're getting along rather well". He pointed to Mitch and Lily in the front seat talking and laughing. Lily was snuggled up against his side and he had one arm wrapped around her as he drove with the other. **

**  
"I'm glad. She deserves someone to make her happy." She said honestly, smiling for her friend.**

**  
"Yeah same with him" Nicky said, looking in thought about something. **

**  
"What's going through that head of yours?" Magan asked, looking up and seeing the pensive look on his face.**

**  
"Just something Mitch went through when we first became the Spirit Squad" Nicky said quietly "he met a girl after the show and she wasn't exactly nice to him". **

**  
"What happened?" She asked quietly, wondering how anyone could not be nice to him, since he was so friendly.**

**  
"She abused him" Nicky whispered "yeah shocking I know since he's 6'5 and over 260 pounds but she did. He was so in love with her he let her do anything she wanted to him. He'd show up with bruises and welts all over him and say 'we just got a little wild in bed'. This was an every day occurrence since she insisted that he bring her on the road so she could make sure he stayed faithful". **

**  
"What made them break up?" She asked quietly again.**

**  
"The rest of us hatched a plan to do it" Nicky whispered even lower, leaning closer to Magan "I got her to hit on me since she did it anyway and conveniently Mitch walked in the room just as she was trying to put her hand down my pants". **

**  
"WHAT?!" She yelled out, causing Mitch and Lily to look back at them.**

**  
"Told her about the exposure in the ring" Nicky covered up, causing Mitch to laugh and turn back around as he recounted the story to Lily. "Yeah" Nicky whispered "that's exactly what happened, after he saw that he broke up with her ass". **

**  
"I'm guessing he doesn't know it was a set up?" Magan asked quietly this time.**

**  
"Right" Nicky said quietly "so don't tell him. She did it before and he never believed us when we'd tell him so we set it up so he'd finally catch her in the act". **

**  
"You don't have some secret like that in your past, do you?" She questioned, looking up at his face.**

**  
"Not like that no" he whispered. **

**  
"Any crazy ex's that I can beat up for whatever reason?" She asked, always ready for a fight.**

**  
"No baby" he chuckled, kissing her cheek "no crazy ex's. I only date sane girls. You're sane right?" **

**  
"Yeah, I'm sane. Just like a good fight every now and then." She chuckled, forcing her eyes to stay open.**

**  
"Are you tired again?" he chuckled "damn girl you've only been up a few hours". **

**  
"Told you, you were comfy. Plus, being in a car, and driving like this, makes me sleepy. I've always been this way. Some people don't know this about me, but I can literally talk myself to sleep. I've done it since I was little, I can be talking, and all of a sudden, just stop, and be asleep." Magan replied with a chuckle.**

**  
"Oh that's cute" Nicky cooed. "I've never heard of that before". **

**  
"Yeah, it's weird though. Kinda freaked my brother out, cause I did it around him once, and he thought I had like passed out or something, and called an ambulance." She admitted with a laugh.**

**  
"Ahahahahahaha" Nicky laughed hysterically. **

**  
"Yeah, my dad was all kinds of freaked out when he came home too. He came in to hear the paramedic yelling at Adam for getting them there, and nothing had happened to me. Then Dad lit the medic up." She laughed, smiling at the mention of her dad and brother.**

**  
"Oh Lordy" Nicky laughed. "Thanks for the heads up so I don't do the same thing". **

**  
"Don't do what? Call the medics cause you think I've passed out?" She asked, sitting up a bit more.**

**  
"Yeah" he confirmed. "I'd be embarrassed about it, only to find out you've fallen asleep". **

**  
"Well, it's like my dad yelled at the medic, how was Adam supposed to know that I had just fallen asleep? I could have passed out, and then what would have happened?" Magan pointed out, looking over at his face.**

**  
"Are you easy to wake up?" Nicky asked, confusing Magan with the sudden change of subject. **

**  
"Um, yeah I guess so, unless I've only been asleep for a couple of hours." She said, her brow furrowing slightly, showing her confusion.**

**  
"Ok" he said "so I'll try and wake you up if I think you've passed out, if you don't wake up paramedics will be called". **

**  
"Okay." She replied, chuckling a bit.**

**  
"I get spooked easily by the way" he confessed "Johnny had a concussion after a house show and he was acting all freaky so I made him go to the ER and we waited 4 hours just to find out he had a grade 1 concussion". **

**  
"I promise, I'll try not to freak you out." She said, staring at his lips briefly, before looking back up into his eyes.**

**  
"Good" he smiled "and you know you don't have to act like you're trying not to kiss me, if you want to then do it, ain't like we haven't already". **

**  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, blushing slightly.**

**  
"I saw you look down at my lips" he said, making her blush even more. **

**  
"Fine, I wanna kiss you again." She mumbled quietly, rolling her eyes, since she knew he was no doubt smirking at her.**

**  
"Ok" he said, making no move to kiss her. "Then do it". He was going to make her do it since he didn't want her to become dependent on the fact that he'd always take the lead. **

**  
"Okay." She said softly, before leaning up and kissing him gently, a far cry from the kiss she gave him the night before.**

**  
"Gettin' shy on me?" he joked. **

**  
"No." Magan replied softly, keeping her face only inches from his. **

**  
"Well that was a pretty weak kiss" he said, a teasing smile on his face. "Very different from our first". **

**  
"Well didn't think it'd seem right, shoving you against the door, and just attacking your lips again." Magan said, with a slight shrug.**

**  
"Umm" Nicky said, raising his hand "I personally have NO problem with that". **

**  
"You don't, huh?" She asked, pretending to think it over.**

**  
"Nuh uh" he said, smiling cutely at her. **

**  
"So you'd have absolutely no objections if I did, oh this?" She asked, right before she pushed him back against the door, and moving in and capturing his lips with hers, engaging them in a huge make out session.**

**  
"Mmmmm" Nicky moaned loudly through the kiss, pulling her onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around her. **

**  
Running her fingers through his short hair, Magan reflexively moved against him. "You're...good at...um...this." She panted out softly, as he moved his kisses to the side of her neck, and began sucking softly on it.**

**  
"Thanks" he managed out, still sucking and kissing her neck. He bit softly and caused her to moan loudly.**

**  
"You two know we're still up here?" Lily asked, not turning her head to look at the back.**

**  
"So" Nicky mumbled. **

**  
"The minute I get hit with an article of clothing, I'm kicking someone's ass, or we're leaving your ass on the side of the damn road." She said, as Magan just flipped her off.**

**  
"Like this?" Nicky asked, taking off his shirt and throwing it on her head. **

**  
"Holy shit!" Magan exclaimed in a faint whisper, her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw him for the first time, without a shirt on.**

**  
"What?" he asked, looking at her amusedly. **

**  
"Wow!" She said, staring at his chest hungrily.**

**  
"I feel like a piece of meat" Nicky joked, amused by her reaction. **

**  
"Just have never seen you without a shirt on before. You always wear one down to the ring." She admitted quietly, as Mitch said they were getting ready to pass a police car, and for Magan to sit back in her seat again. "Well I ain't done kissing him, damn it." She yelled at him, as Nicky chuckled and sat her beside him again.**

**  
"You still can" he said, pulling her in for another kiss.**

**  
"Mmmm." She moaned, tracing his pecs lightly with her manicured nails.**

xoxoxoxo

**  
"I think they forgot we're here" Mitch joked to Lily.**

**  
"Can we like blast the radio, and drown them out?" Lily asked, laughing lightly.**

**  
"Fine by me" Mitch joked, turning on the radio and turning it up loud enough to drown them out but not so loud that they couldn't talk. **

**  
"He seems like a pretty decent guy." Lily said, happy that he seemed to be genuinely interested in Magan.**

**  
"He's great" Mitch smiled "seriously if you can't get along with Nick you can't get along with nobody. He's the most easy going guy I've ever met". **

**  
"So she's not just setting herself up for some big heart break?" Lily asked, worried for the girl she considered to be her sister.**

**  
"No" Mitch said seriously "Nicky's one of those guys that treats his girls like princesses and only has eyes for them. He's the one you can let go across the country for a month and not worry at all if he's going to cheat". **

**  
"What about you?" She asked, unknowingly.**

**  
"I'm that kinda guy too" he said "when I'm with a girl I think its stupid to hurt them like that, if I don't feel the same about them I tell them, I don't just sleep with someone else behind their back". **

**  
"Cool, me either. I mean, I wouldn't sleep with some other guy, behind my boyfriend's back." She said, quickly correcting herself.**

**  
"So whoever you get with is a lucky guy" Mitch said, not realizing he had spoken out loud. **

**  
"Yeah, I guess so." She replied quietly, turning away so he couldn't see her blush.**

**  
"You know I heard Nicky ask Magan out earlier" he whispered. **

**  
"Well I should hope they're something, I mean, they are practically having SEX in the backseat." Lily said loudly, as Magan just kicked the back of the passenger seat roughly.**

**  
"So..." Mitch said, chickening out before he could finish his sentence. **

**  
"So what?" Lily asked, looking over at him inquisitively.**

**  
"Wouldyoupossiblywanttogooutwithmesometime?" he asked in a low rushed tone. **

**  
"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, not having understood a word he said.**

**  
"Would you possibly want to go out with me sometime?" he asked in a more normal tone. **

**  
"You're asking me out?" Lily asked, the shock in her voice not going unnoticed by Mitch. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would ever happen, so now that it is, she can't believe it.**

**  
"Yeah" he nodded "I mean I've had a lot of fun talking to you these past few hours, it seems like we never run out of things to say to each other. I've never felt that spark this early with a girl before". **

**  
"Um, okay." She replied, still in a complete shock over what he had just said.**

**  
"So you wanna go out?" he asked, wanting to confirm. **

**  
"Okay." She nodded, her shock wearing off a little bit.**

**  
"Good" he said, a mega watt smile on his face. "I'll set something up". **

**  
"Okay." She said again, taking notice of his smile.**

**  
"I can't wait" he said almost giddily. **

**  
"Where did you want to go?" Lily asked quietly.**

**  
"Well I figure a movie" he said "I'm not sure what all Charlotte has but I know they have to have a theatre". **

**  
"What if they don't? I mean, they could like be a town that bans all movie theatres." Lily said sarcastically.**

**  
"Well then a picnic would work" he shrugged. "I'll make due. I'll find SOMETHING for us to do if it's just walking around the city talking and going to an ice cream parlor". **

**  
"A movie sounds nice though." Lily replied, smiling to show him she was only joking about the no theatres in the city.**

**  
"Well let's hope like hell they have a cinema" he chuckled, reaching over to take her hand. **

**  
"Good." She said, looking at their linked fingers.**

**  
"Did you think when you came to the show that you'd get to meet us?" Mitch asked quietly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. **

**  
"Honestly?" She asked, looking at him briefly.**

**  
"Yeah" he said "of course". **

**  
"When Shelby first said we were going to go on a summer tour of the Raw brand, to try and get to meet you guys, I thought she had finally gone off the deep end. I honestly didn't think we'd get to meet you, much less end up riding to Charlotte with you." Lily replied honestly.**

**  
"I can understand that" he admitted. "I mean honestly we don't usually meet fans because they ridicule us so much for our characters but when we heard our names mentioned over and over we knew we had to see what you guys were about". **

**  
"I gotta be honest. When you guys first showed up, your characters did bug me. However, when I saw that you could actually wrestle, I started liking you more and more. Lately though, you're beating up on my Heartbreak Kid, and that just ain't cool." Lily said, chuckling a bit.**

**  
"That's ending soon" Mitch confessed "after that I think we're fuding with Carlito and some other of his little buddies or whatever". **

**  
"Don't let Chloe know that." She laughed, knowing how her friend had an affection for the Chia lookin man.**

**  
"Oooh is Mikey gonna be up a shit creek for beating up Carlito?" Mitch joked, wiggling his eyebrows comically. **

**  
"I don't know, I'm not even sure why she likes him in the first place." Lily explained, hearing Magan moan in the backseat again. **

**  
"Are they fuckin' fuckin'?" Mitch asked, glancing in the back seat "IF I SEE ANY NAUGHTY BITS THE CARS BEING PULLED OVER!" **

**  
"Oh shut up." Magan said, breaking away from the kiss long enough to say that.**

**  
"They need to be fixed" Mitch joked to Lily who was laughing in her seat. **

**  
"You know you two would be the same way, if you weren't driving." Magan said, pulling away from Nicky, and glaring up at the front seat.**

**  
"Umm" Mitch said, as he and Lily both flushed a deep red. **

**  
"Thought so, now shut up and leave us alone." Magan growled, before capturing Nick's lips once again.**

**  
"She's mean" Mitch whispered jokingly to Lily. **

**  
"Yeah, she can be a bitch at times." Lily joked, knowing she was the only one allowed to call her that.**

**  
"Remind me to never cross her" Mitch laughed. **

**  
"Then don't interrupt her make out session with Nicky, and you won't." Lily laughed, even though she was very serious.**

**  
"Consider all conversation directed at you" Mitch said, saluting goofily. **

**  
"You're too cute." She said, before realizing it quickly.**

**  
"Thanks" he chuckled "I haven't been told that too much in my life". **

**  
"Well you are." She said emphatically.**

**  
"Thanks" he blushed. "Feels good to hear it". **

**  
"Well you should hear it more often." She told him honestly.**

**  
"Eh I guess" he shrugged, not sure how to take her compliments. **

**  
"Not to sound like a little kid, but are we there yet?" She asked, getting impatient to get there, but to also get away from the sucky faces in the backseat.**

**  
"About another two hours" Mitch said "it usually takes about 12 hours to get there". **

**  
"Oh, okay." She replied, settling back into her seat some more.**

**  
"You think we're a crazy bunch for driving all over the country?" he chuckled. **

**  
"No, considering that's what we were going to do." She replied honestly.**

**  
"True" he nodded. "You have a point. Have you ever done this before? Traveled I mean".**

**  
"Well, we went to Myrtle Beach one year in high school for Spring Break, and then in college, we flew down to Cancun for Spring Break. Other than that, I've not really left Rochester much." Lily replied, looking up at him.**

**  
"Ahhh Cancun" he sighed "good times good times". **

**  
"You been there I take it?" She asked, playing with his fingers of their joined hands.**

**  
"No" he laughed "just sounded like the appropriate thing to say". **

**  
"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked, knowing how her friends tended to get with her sometimes.**

**  
"No" he shook his head "I was being serious. I've never been". **

**  
"Oh, well you need to go sometime. It's absolutely gorgeous there." Lily said, remembering the trip fondly.**

**  
"Sounds kinda wild" he mused "I'd probably get mobbed". **

**  
"Don't go down there at Spring Break time, and you won't." She said softly.**

**  
"When's that?" he asked, laughing "I've been out of school too long to tell". **

**  
"Usually first couple weeks of March." She replied, smiling at him again, making his heart do some sort of jumping thing.**

**  
"O...uh...ok" he said, stumbling over his word a bit.  
"You okay?" She asked concerned.**

**  
"Uh huh" he said, focusing back on the road "just fine". **

**  
"Okay." She replied, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.**

**  
"I promise I'm fine" he said, smiling over at her, as he pulled her to his side again. **

**  
"Okay." She said, laying her head against his chest, sighing contently.**

**  
"This is nice" he said quietly. **

**  
"Yeah, I can't wait to feel both your arms around me though." She replied, just as quiet.**

**  
"Well I would but then we'd wreck" he chuckled. **

**  
"When we get to wherever we're going?" She asked hopefully.**

**  
"You got it" he said, pecking her forehead. **

**  
"Well your right arm makes me feel safe." She said, linking her fingers through his hand.**

**  
"That's good" he chuckled "just think how you'll feel with BOTH of them around you". **

**  
"I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked, mortified when she had heard him answer.**

**  
"Yeah" he filled in "you sure did, it was nice though". **

**  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, hiding her face in her free hand. "I feel like such an idiot."**

**  
"Nah don't worry about it" he said, putting his head on top of hers "I thought it was sweet". **

**  
"Cool, though next time, I say you make Nicky drive, and Magan can sit up front with him." Lily said, as he lifted his head from hers again.**

**  
"I agree" he said "of course it was a coin toss that cost me the back seat this time so". **

**  
"I'll demand it." Lily said adamantly.**

**  
"Alrighty then" he said, sounding like Jim Carrey "I think I like that idea". **

**  
"Well you should. I came up with it." Lily replied cockily, smiling at him to show she was kidding.**

**  
"Babe cockiness in a girl isn't sexy" he joked. **

**  
"Says who?" She asked, pretending to pout.**

**  
"Says me" he said "and what I say is like the gospel or whatever". **

**  
"Well you're wrong." She challenged him, as they were heading toward Charlotte city limits.**

**  
"Am I now?" he asked, smiling seductively at her. **

**  
"A girl can do anything a guy can do, except she just does it better." Lily informed him smugly.**

**  
"Ahahahaha" he laughed, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. **

**  
"What's so funny mister?" She asked, poking him in the ribs.**

**  
"What you said" he managed out, shirking away from her finger. **

**  
"What's so funny about it?" She asked, looking at him with a mock glare in her eyes.**

**  
"What about drinking?" he asked "there's no way you could beat me at that, and like lifting things too". **

**  
"I could beat you at drinking." Lily said confidently, never having been an overly huge drinker, but he didn't need to know that right now.**

**  
"Alright" he said "we'll go to a bar with a DD and have a drinking contest, it has to be a day when I don't have a show the next day though". **

**  
"Fine by me." She replied, having no idea how she got herself into this.**

**  
"Good" he chuckled "alright you two horndogs we're almost to the hotel so Nicky put your shirt back on and Magan fix your hair". **

**  
"Damn, time flew by pretty fast." Magan said, once she fixed her hair and got her breathing back to normal.**

**  
"Sure did" Mitch said, chuckling heavily as he and Lily shared a knowing look. **

**  
"Oh Nick, um, hate to break this to you, but you're driving to the next town. I lost a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to Mitch. I was representin you, and well I failed." Lily said, looking back in the backseat.**

**  
"What?" he exclaimed "damn it. Alright then I guess it won't be TOO bad". **

**  
"Think it's only fair." Lily said adamantly.**

**  
"You're right" he grumbled moodily. "It is. But YOU'RE driving after me". **

**  
"Um, honey. I've rode with her before, unless you want to die, don't make her drive." Magan said seriously.**

**  
"She that bad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. **

**  
"Her 16th birthday, she got her license. We went out for the day or something, and when we left the mall, she backed into a parked car." Magan replied, waiting for the obvious statement coming from Nicky.**

**  
"That's possible?" he asked incredulously "they're stagnant, how do you back into a parked car?" **

**  
"No, the parked car was like 15 spaces away from where we parked. She started panicking, and couldn't figure out how to put it in drive again, and floored it in reverse." Magan said, really not wanting to relive that trip from hell.**

**  
"Ahahahahahaha" Nicky laughed hysterically, falling over against the door. **

**  
"Yeah, so driving is not her specialty." Magan said, hugging onto Nick to keep from getting smacked by Lily.**

**  
"I'll keep that in mind" he said, still giggling madly. **

**  
"We there yet?" Lily grumbled from the front seat.**

**  
"Yep" Mitch said, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. "Sure are". **

**  
"Thank God." She grumbled, waiting till he pulled in a spot, before getting out.**

**  
"In a hurry baby?" he asked, chuckling at her as he got out himself. **

**  
"Yep." She replied, shutting the door, and going around to the back of the Escalade, and waiting on him.**

**  
"Why?" he asked, grunting as his knee popped when he got out. **

**  
"Believe you owe me something." She said, sitting on the bumper of the car.**

**  
"What?" he asked, coming up to stand between her splayed legs. **

**  
"Mmm, I think it was something to do with making me see how protected I'd feel with both your arms around me." Lily said, squinting in the sun light to smirk up at him.**

**  
"Oh yeah" he said, smiling as he put his arms around her tightly. "How is it?" **

**  
"Better than I thought." She whispered, resting her cheek on his chest, as he continued to hold her in his arms.**

**  
"Mhmmm" he said, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. **

**  
"Mitch, would youmaybekissme?" Lily asked, rushing out at the end. She had never been with guys that weren't her age, or a couple years older before, so him being 10 years her senior, had her wondering about a lot of the myths she had heard in life. **

**  
"If you want me to" he said, looking down at her with a soft look on his face. **

**  
"You understood me?" She asked shyly, thinking she had asked it fast enough, that he may have missed it.**

**  
"Uh huh" he chuckled "I deal with overzealous fans who rush out their words all the time, there's not a lot that you can get by me". **

**  
"Would you kiss me?" She asked, this time looking him in the eye when she asked.**

**  
Instead of answering her Mitch leaned down and kissed her gently, not deepening it himself incase she wasn't comfortable with that. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her arms go around his neck reflexively.**

**  
"Mmm." She sighed, leaning into him even further, making the kiss go deeper.**

**  
"Yeah that's about how it goes" he said goofily after they had broken the kiss, a wide smile on his face. **

**  
"Damn, you're good." She replied breathlessly, smiling widely as well.**

**  
"Thanks" he said, still smiling goofily "I can safely say you're good as well. Definitely something I could get used to". **

**  
"Can you do that again? Like one for the road or something?" She asked, an impish grin on her face.**

**  
"Sure" he chuckled, before kissing her again. Nicky and Magan were standing there annoyed by them. Finally after a few minutes of them still kissing Nick literally pulled Mitch away as Magan pulled Lily off the trunk. **

**  
"Damn it, we left ya'll alone." Lily said, shrugging away from Magan's grasp.**

**  
"Yes" Nicky said "but WE weren't blocking the trunk were we?" **

**  
"Mehemepehme." Lily mocked, kicking Nicky squarely in the ass.**

**  
"Hey now kick your own man" Nicky said, rubbing his butt. "I didn't do a damn thing". **

**  
"Now why would I kick him? He's too sexy." She said, smirking at Nicky.**

**  
"And I'm not?" Nicky pouted. "Baby am I sexy?" he asked Magan. **

**  
"Oh yes, very VERY sexy." Magan said, a huge smile on her face.**

**  
"Um Mags, we don't have a room here." Lily said quietly, as reality started sinking in on her.**

**  
"No problem" Mitch spoke up "you can just book one". **

**  
"Wonder if the others are here yet?" Magan asked rhetorically.**

**  
"Yep" Nicky said, seeing their car pull up into the parking lot at that moment. "Sure are". **

**  
"Cheater." Lily chuckled lightly.**

**  
"How?" Nicky asked, looking at her weirdly. **

**  
"You saw them pull up." She answered lamely, before going to hide her face in Mitch's chest.**

**  
"Awww baby its ok" he cooed, wrapping his arms around her "dorks rule". **

**  
"He's making fun of me." She pouted, pointing over at Nick.**

**  
"Well you know what we need to do then?" Mitch asked in the same tone. **

**  
"Kick his ass?" Lily asked, looking at Mitch hopefully.**

**  
"Nope" he said, picking her up in his arms "walk in and check in while we leave his ass to get the bags". **

**  
"I like that idea." Lily said, smiling brightly.**

**  
"Good" he said, walking toward the hotel "then that's what we'll do". **

**  
"Just a small problem though." Lily said, as they were almost to the door.**

**  
"What?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. **

**  
"My purse is in the trunk. I can't check in, until I get it, which if I know Magan, she'll hide it from me, making me be dead last." Lily laughed, knowing how her best friend operated.**

**"Maaaaaaan" Mitch said, walking back to the car with her. "Magan if I ask really nicely will you hand me Lily's purse?" **

**  
"Why should I?" Magan asked, smirking at Lily.**

**  
"Because if you do" Mitch said "I'll exchange your tickets for front row ones for the rest of the time you're on the road". **

**  
"Here." Magan said, handing Lily her purse quickly.**

**  
"Thanks Mags" Mitch said, walking back to the hotel "see that wasn't so bad was it?" **

**  
"Sure, when you've promised to upgrade our tickets the rest of the summer." Lily chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder.**

**  
"Not like it's that hard" he chuckled. "Here's a little bit of info, all the front row is usually family members or friends of the superstars and divas". **

**  
"Uh uh." Lily said, challengingly.**

**  
"They are" he said, looking at her seriously. **

**"Tomorrow at the show ask the person next to you who he or she knows". **

**  
"I'm telling you, they're not. Not all those seats are for family or friends." Lily said adamantly.**

**  
"Alright don't believe me" he shrugged, managing to get the door to the lobby open. **

**  
"I won't, cause last year, you guys did a show in Rochester, and I won front row seats off the radio station." She said, smirking at him.**

**  
"And..." he said, raising an eyebrow at her. **

**  
"Nothing, I'm just saying that not ALL the front row seats are for family and/or friends." Lily said, noticing some of the strange looks they were getting.**

**  
"Alright, did you ASK anyone there?" he asked, walking over to the check in counter. **

**  
"Now why would I do something like that?" Lily asked incredulous.**

**  
"So how do you know they weren't?" he pointed out. **

**  
"I'm just saying, that radio stations get front row tickets too. You're the one that said it was only family and friends." Lily said, arguing with him.**

**  
"I did not say ONLY family and friends" he shot back.**

**  
"Uh huh, you said all the front row is usually friends or family of the wrestlers or divas." Lily said, enjoying getting him all riled up like he was.**

**  
"USUALLY" he stressed. **

**  
"Eh, same thing." She said, ignoring what he said basically.**

**  
"Nuh uh" he chuckled, sitting her on her feet when they reached the check in desk. **

**  
"Well in my mind it is." Lily said, laughing slightly.**

**  
"Whatever" he chuckled, handing the lady at the front desk his credit card. **

**  
"You just don't want to admit that I'm right." Lily said, handing the same woman her credit card, once Mitch had gotten his back.**

**  
"Mehemehemehemeh" he mocked, waiting on her. **

**  
"Um Miss, your credit card has been declined." The receptionist said, handing Lily back her credit card.  
"What?" Lily asked, incredulously.**

**  
"It says that the card has been cancelled." She informed her, causing Lily to groan in frustration.**

**  
"Damn it Dad." She cursed under her breath.**

**  
"Here" Mitch said, handing her his credit card again.**

**  
"You don't have to do that. I can just share a room with one of the girls." Lily protested, as the woman stood there for a moment longer.**

**  
"No its ok" Mitch said sincerely. "Go ahead". **

**  
"Well then let me pay you back." Lily said, looking over at him.**

**  
"No its ok" he said "think of it as your boyfriend doing it and not Mitch from your favorite faction in the WWE". **

**  
"Okay, thanks." Lily said, blushing as she looked away.**

**  
"Welcome" he said, as the woman handed him his credit card back after she was finished. **

**  
"So do we just go to our rooms, and hope that Nicky brings us our things?" Lily asked, laughing lightly.**

**  
"Oh no" Mitch said "we wait here and make sure Nicky brings our things. I love the guy like a brother but I wouldn't trust him with it as far as I can throw him". **

**  
"Okay." Lily said, going over and sitting beside him on some couch in the lobby.**

**  
"Do you like the hotel?" he asked, gesturing around.**

**  
"It's nice." She said, looking around at the comfy feel of it.**

**  
"Yeah" he smiled "only the best for us". **

**  
"You sure you didn't mind paying for my room? Cause I mean, I can share with the Magan probably. I mean, my dad's just hell bent on ruining this summer for me." Lily said, shocked she was revealing this much about herself already.**

**  
"Its honestly fine" he said, pulling her to his side "I'm not one to worry about monetary things, its just money, not to sound cocky but I make a lot of it".**

**  
"I know, it's just I know you work hard for it, and to have to pay for 2 hotel rooms, just seems stupid almost." Lily said, unsure of what other word could be used.**

**  
"Here's your damn bags" Nicky's voice cut through the air. They both looked and saw Nicky laying the bags on the floor of the hotel, before going to check in. **

**  
"Don't worry so much" Mitch whispered, before getting up to get the bags. **

**  
"I can take mine, if you want me too." Lily said, as they walked over to the elevators.**

**  
"Nah I got 'em" Mitch smiled. "Its cool, what good's having a big strong boytoy if you can't use him?" **

**  
"True." She replied, pushing the button for her floor.**

**  
"Oooh we're on the same floor" he said goofily. **

**  
"We are?" Lily asked, looking over at him.**

**  
"Yup" he said, taking out his room key "506". **

**  
"Mine's 510." She laughed lightly.**

**  
"Nice" he smiled "hey let me drop off your bags for you ok? I'll just put mine in my room and walk you down to yours". **

**  
"Okay." Lily said, as they got on the elevator.**

**  
"Mk hun" Mitch said, opening his hotel room door once they found it. He threw his bags in and looked at her "alright let's go find your room now". They found it and Mitch walked in with her. He went to sit her bags down and one popped open. "Shit I am so sorry" he said, immediately bending down to pick up the clothes that had fallen out. **

**  
"It's okay. I kinda broke the lock on it when I was leaving anyways, so I was surprised it stayed closed as long as it did." Lily said, seemingly unbothered by it. **

**  
"No it was my fault" he said, becoming a bit upset "just please don't hurt me ok? I promise I didn't mean to do it, I'll never do it again just please don't hit me". She was shocked speechless when he glanced up at her and she saw tears in his eyes. **

**  
"Mitch, what are you talking about? I'm not going to hit you." She said, wondering what was the matter with him. **

**  
"Please don't I promise I won't mess up again" he muttered, as he picked up all her clothes and put the bag up right. "I promise I didn't mean to do it, I'll never do it again" he sat back down on the floor and started rocking himself as the tears flowed down his face. **

**  
"Mitch, what's the matter? I'm not mad at you, I could care less if the bag fell open." She said, sitting down beside him on the ground. **

**  
"No" he gasped, shirking away from her "please don't hit me". **

**  
"Mitch, it's me, Lily." She said gently, trying to grab his hand. **

**  
"Lily?" he managed out, looking at her with a heartbreaking look. **

**  
"Yeah." She whispered quietly, unsure of what to say to him now. **

**  
"God I feel foolish" he whispered, wiping his eyes. **

**  
"Um, what happened?" Lily asked hesitantly. **

**  
"Long story short I was in an abusive relationship" he mumbled, staring at the floor "I guess I still have hang ups from it".**

**"I'm sorry." Lily said, wanting to hug him to her, but not wanting him to freak out again. **

**  
"Its ok" he said, hesitantly scooting closer to her "will you...will you hold me? I'm still a bit shaky". **

**"Sure." Lily replied, moving over and sitting beside him, hugging his body to hers.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**After Mitch had calmed down Lily had put him in her bed and told him to sleep for a little while. Once he had fell asleep she walked out of the room, in search for one of the guys. She saw Mike coming toward the elevators and stopped him. **

**"Mikey" Lily called out, running up to him.**

**"Hey" he said, turning toward her. "What's shakin'? You mean Mitch ain't glued to your hip? I'm shocked". **

**"Um, he's sleeping actually. I was kinda hoping I could talk to you, or one of the other guys." Lily said, rather uncomfortably.**

**"Sure" he nodded, seeing her mood. "Can we go up to my room? Is that ok?" **

**"Yeah, no problem." Lily replied softly, following him onto the elevator.**

**"Alright" Mikey said, once they had gotten to his room "so what's on your mind?" He sat down in a chair in the room and gestured for her to sit on the bed. **

**"Well, it's about Mitch." Lily started out, sitting Indian style on the bed. "He helped me take my bags down to my room, after he had dropped his off. Anyways, when we got into the room, my suitcase opened up, and some of the clothes fell out. He started freaking out, and apologizing to me, and begging me not to hit him." She said, still not believing what had happened, even though she was there.**

**"Shit" Mikey cussed, slumping down in his seat as he rubbed at his face tiredly. "I thought he was over it". **

**"What happened? I mean, all he said was that he was in an abusive relationship, and that was pretty much it. Mikey, I wasn't even mad that the suitcase opened. I was the one that broke the lock in the first place, and he kept thinking I was going to hit him for it." She said, still not understanding what had happened.**

**"Sweetie" Mikey said "the bitch who abused Mitch played him for a fool. Not only did she physically abuse him but she played with his mind as well. She made him a shell of his former self for a while. He's so skittish around women right now, it's like he thinks they're all going to hurt him like she did, he just needs to learn that you aren't". **

**"I don't get it though, I mean, we were talking and stuff the whole way here. He didn't act like I would stab him in the back like that then." She said, feeling bad for what he had gone through.**

**"Well" Mikey said, looking in thought "did he do anything? Like 'mess up' some how?" **

**"What do you mean?" Lily asked, not sure what he meant.**

**"Well did he maybe spill a drink or bump you or say something he shouldn't have? Something along those lines?" Mikey asked. **

**"No, I mean the only thing that happened, was the stupid suitcase opening. I kept trying to tell him it wasn't that big of a deal, that I had broke the lock when I was trying to leave on the trip." She said, wiping away a few stray tears.**

**"Well he still has hang ups sweetie" Mikey said, moving to sit beside her on the bed "he just needs to learn that you aren't like Janet and you never will be". **

**"How do I get him to trust me?" She asked sadly.**

**"Well you may have to treat him with kid gloves for a while" Mikey said gently "just you know be affectionate with him, not saying have sex but you know. Just hold his hand, sit in his lap, hug him, kiss him. Just be gentle with him for right now until he can see you for the kind soul that you are". **

**  
"That's it?" Lily asked, thinking that it sounded almost too easy.**

**"Well no" Mikey said "he's probably going to have a few more episodes down the road. You just have to take them as they come. If need be come get one of us guys when he has them if you need help. He's had them before around us. We went to a restaurant about a week after he got out from Janet and our waitress sat his drink down and he almost immediately knocked it over and freaked out. Nicky and Johnny had to drag him outside so they could calm him down". **

**"Okay." She whispered, knowing she should probably get back and check on Mitch now.**

**"Take care of him ok" Mikey said "and the offer to talk's always open if you need it. For all of us guys not just me, we'll sit and listen to you". **

**"I will, and thanks." Lily said, standing up to go back down to her room. "Can we not let Mitch know that I talked to you about this? He seemed pretty embarrassed or whatever." She asked, not wanting to upset him any further.**

**"Yeah of course" Mikey nodded "it'll stay between us, confidentiality between friends or whatever". **

**"Thanks." She said, before going back down to her room.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**"I still don't know why you wanted to come to the gym with me" Johnny chuckled as he led Shelby inside the gym. **

**"Can't a girl want to work out too?" She asked, looking over at him with a look that clearly said, 'choose your answer carefully'. **

**"Of course" he said, smiling disarmingly at her. "I wasn't saying they couldn't. Its just not a lot of girls want to". **

**"Well I'm not like a lot of girls." Shelby said confidently. **

**"Think you can keep up with me?" he asked, as they walked toward the changing rooms. **

**"I could out last you." She said, smirking at him. **

**"Hah" he said "alright let's just see shall we?" **

**"Fine, meet you here in 10 minutes." She said, feeling ready to lose all self control. **

**"Alright" he said, turning to walk into the changing room. **

**"Just remember he's like every other guy. Just because he's a celebrity, does not mean, he's like the character he portrays." Shelby said in her mind, as she pulled her hair back in a messy bun. **

**"Ok I'm ready" Johnny said as he came back out of the changing room wearing a pair of bike shorts and a tank top that fit him loosely. **

**"Me too." Shelby said, walking out of the locker room, wearing a pair of shorts that said 'Sexy' on the butt, and a white tank top that had 'Goddess' spelt out in glitter. **

**"Yes you are" he said, walking behind her as they walked out into the main part of the gym. **

**"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking back at him. **

**"Agreeing with your shorts" he said simply. **

**"Oh." She replied, smiling impishly at him. **

**"Tease" he chuckled. **

**"Wouldn't you like to know." She said, following him now. **

**"Yes I would" he said "so what are you going to do while I work on my ring work?" **

**"Well, could you show me some stuff?" She asked quietly. **

**"Are you sure?" he asked, trying not to look at her incredulously. **

**"Yeah, I've always wanted to know how to wrestle, so this is my chance." Shelby replied honestly. **

**"Well alright" he said, holding the ring ropes open for her to get in. "I won't go too complicated on ya but some basics could be fun". **

**"Okay, what's first coach." Shelby said, climbing in the ring. **

**"That would be a bump" he said, smirking evilly. "Just do what I do". He showed her a few times how to do a bump and then motioned for her to do one. **

**"Okay." She said, tucking her chin in, spreading her arms out a bit, before free falling into the ring. "How was that?" She asked, getting back up again. **

**"Pretty good actually" he said, looking impressed. "Try it again a few times". **

**"Okay." She said, and did the bump a few more times. **

**"Perfect" he smiled at her. "Now I want you to back into the ropes like you see on TV and run at me with a clothesline." **

**"Okay." She said, running at him quickly, and hitting him right in the throat almost. "Oops, sorry." She apologized, afraid she had hurt him. **

**"Cough It's ok" he said, rubbing his throat "I've done that too. Try again". **

**"Okay." She said, trying again, and getting him right between the shoulders. **

**"That was good" Johnny said, getting up from the mat where he had sold the move. "I'm impressed you know you're picking this up quite well. Try it a few more times". **

**"Cool." She said, doing a clothesline a few more times on him. **

**"Alright" Johnny said, after he had shown her a few more moves "you seem really flexible so I'm going to show you how to do a kip up". **

**"Oh cool, HBK's move." She said, smiling at him. **

**"Yeah" he laughed, lying on the mat so he could show her how to do it. He did it a couple of times before telling her to lie down. "Ok I'm going to hold your hands the first few times until I feel like you can try it on your own". **

**"Okay." She said, laying down on the mat, and bringing her knees up, and pushing back a little bit, she flipped herself up, and with Johnny's help, landed on her feet. **

**"You did it, good job" he said encouragingly, smiling widely at her. **

**"Thanks." She said, moving to lay back down again, his smile making her weak kneed. **

**"Ok try it again" he said, bending a bit so he could hold onto her hands. **

**"Okay." She said, trying again, and almost doing it perfectly. Losing her footing, Shelby fell back onto the mat, pulling Johnny down on top of her. **

**"Umph" he grunted, as his body landed on top of hers. He immediately looked down at her worriedly "are you ok?" **

**"Ugh, yeah I'm okay." She said, opening her eyes, and seeing just how close their faces were. 'I thought I was okay anyways.' She thought to herself. **

**"That's good" he whispered, looking at her lips as he spoke. "I thought I had hurt you by falling on you". **

**"Takes a lot to hurt me." Shelby said softly, knowing what he was staring at. **

**"That's good" he managed out, before his lips descended on hers. He got into the kiss before realizing what he was doing. He pulled back with a panicked look. "Oh God I'm sorry" he said, getting up off of her. **

**"What are you sorry for?" Shelby asked, her lips tingling from the kiss. **

**"For kissing you" he mumbled "it was out of line I know". **

**"It was?" She asked, somewhat incredulous. **

**"Wasn't it?" he asked "I mean I didn't even know you wanted me to do it, I just impulsively did it". **

**"What's this tell you?" She asked walking over, and placing her lips on his wrapping her arms around his neck, so he couldn't get away. **

**"Mmmmmmm" he moaned through the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist so he could pull her up to his height. **

**Smiling into the kiss, Shelby wrapped her legs around his waist, making no move of breaking the lock their lips had on one another. **

**Johnny moved them over to the turnbuckles where he sat her on the middle one while they kissed. Only when they heard applause did they pull away from it. **

**"Oh please tell me it's not anyone I'm dying to meet." She begged quietly. **

**"No" he chuckled "its just random nobodies sitting at the weights watching us". **

**"Okay." I replied, breathing a sigh of relief. **

**"Wanna fool around some more?" he asked, looking down at me. **

**"What? Here?" She asked quietly. **

**"Not like that" he chuckled "I mean fool around as in me show you some more moves...wrestling moves". **

**"Not what it sounded like." Shelby said, poking him in the stomach lightly. **

**"Perv" he joked, poking her back. **

**"Takes one to know one." She smirked at him playfully. **

**"Oh really" he said, putting her in a playful headlock. **

**"Yes really." Shelby said, elbowing him playfully in the gut to break the hold. **

**"Haha" he said, throwing her to the ropes. **

**"BOOYAH!" Shelby exclaimed, nailing him with a perfect clothesline. **

**"You're learning" he said, smiling up at her as he did a kip up to stand up. **

**"Yep, and by the end of the summer, I'll be able to whoop your ass all over the ring." Shelby said confidently. **

**"Ok" he said "at the end of the summer we'll have a match, a real match and see how you do". **

**"We'll have a real match, and see me kick your ass." Shelby corrected him. **

**"Yeah that too" he chuckled. **

**"Gotta say it loud, and say it proud. Shelby Lynn's gonna kick your ass at the end of the summer." She said, laughing wildly. **

**"You're something else" Johnny said, shaking his head. **

**"You say that like it's a bad thing." Shelby said off handedly. **

**"Nope its very good" he chuckled "makes me keep on my toes". **

**"Johnny, can I ask something?" Shelby asked, as they took a quick water break. **

**"Sure what?" he asked, pouring a little water over his head. **

**"That kiss earlier, did it um, mean anything to you?" She asked hesitantly. **

**"Yeah" he admitted softly "I wanted to kiss you". **

**"So where does that put us?" She asked, questioningly. **

**"Will you be my girl?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. **

**"Yes." She replied, smiling softly at him. **

**"Good" he said, impulsively kissing her again. **

**"So was that." Shelby said, smiling after the kiss. **

**"Yeah I agree" he said, licking his lower lip. **

**"Wait here." Shelby said, going and poking her head in the women's locker room real quick. **

**"Um ok" Johnny said, sitting on the mat while he waited. **

**"Okay, come here." Shelby said, dragging him to the locker room areas. **

**"What?" he asked, looking at her confusedly. **

**"I wanna do this." Shelby said, closing the door behind them, and backing up against him, pulling Johnny close to her, and kissing him passionately. **

**"Do what?" he managed out between the kiss, shocked by her actions. **

**"This." She said, pulling him against her again. **

**"Mmmm" he moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around her. **

**"Making sense now?" Shelby asked, pulling away briefly. **

**"Oh yeah" he smiled. **

**"This way, we don't have an audience." Shelby said, as he picked her up once again, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pushing her up against the door. **

**"I like how you think" he said, before kissing her again. **

**"Mmhmm." She muttered through the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. **

**Johnny smiled as they kissed, her actions having a profound effect on him. He couldn't help but squeezing her ass that was right under his fingers. **

**"Fiesty boy." She whispered, as they broke apart for air. **

**"You're one to talk" he chuckled. **

**"You're the one grabbing asses here, not me." Shelby said innocently. **

**"You dragged me to the ladies locker room just so we could make out" he pointed out, not fooled by her innocent act. **

**"Well, I didn't want an audience anymore." She said, trying to defend herself. **

**"Fine by me" he shrugged. "But we need to go soon, if I get caught in here I may get arrested for being a pervert". **

**"I'd just tell them I seduced you." Shelby said, demurely. **

**"Alright" he shrugged "fine by me. Get Mike to pay my bail though, I don't trust any of the other yokels to do it". **

**"Mk." Shelby replied, before pulling him into one last heated passionate kiss. **

**"Ready to go now?" he asked, once she had pulled back. **

**"I guess so." She grumbled lightly, as he put her back on her feet. **

**"Let me go change ok baby?" he askedm pecking her lips one more time before leaving. **

**"Think you can sneak out of here?" Shelby asked, not wanting him to get into trouble. **

**"Yeah" he poked his head out of the door and rushed out of the room, making Shelby laugh. **

**"Goofball." She chuckled lightly, shaking her head in amusement. **

xoxoxoxo

**When Lily got back down to her room, she saw that Mitch was awake, and sitting in a chair at the table, flipping through the channels on the TV. Going over, she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, and hugging him to her gently. "Did you have a nice nap?" She asked, pulling back to look at his face.**

**"It was ok" he mumbled "didn't get a whole lot of sleep". **

**"You know, I was talking with Mikey a little bit, and I realized something." She said, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly.**

**"What?" Mitch asked, smiling softly at the kiss. **

**"I have a damn great boyfriend." She beamed at him, as he rested his hand on her hip lightly.**

**"Ahhh I'm not all that great" he said, laying his head on her shoulder. **

**"Could have let me slept in the hotel lobby." She said, resting her cheek on top of his head.**

**"Like I'd do that" he scoffed instantly "I'd feel so bad if I did". **

**"Could have made me share with Magan or Holly. I'd be stuck watching them making out with Nicky or Kenny, and that's just not something I want to have to witness again." She said, smiling at him goofily.**

**"You witnessed Holly making out with Kenny?" Mitch asked, looking up at her like she had a juicy piece of gossip. **

**"Yeah, so did you. At Denny's last night." Lily laughed, having a good idea that they probably did the same thing in the car as well.**

**"You know" Mitch mused "now we just have to get Mikey and Chloe together. I want all my brothers with a nice girl". **

**"Are Johnny and Shelby together or something?" Lily asked, wondering what he knew.**

**"Yeah" he nodded "apparently from what I know since he called me and woke me up before you got back is that he took her to the gym and was showing her some wrestling moves and fell on top of her and they kissed and THEN she dragged his ass back to the changing rooms for an impromptu make out session". **

**"Damn, she moves fast." Lily chuckled, figuring it would have been Chloe that would have done something like that first.**

**"I was shocked too" Mitch admitted "I mean from what I've saw she doesn't seem that impulsive". **

**"She is, but not when it comes to making out in a locker room like that." Lily chuckled, imaging the look of shock on Johnny's face, when he found out what she was doing.**

**"Johnny was on cloud nine" Mitch laughed "he was giddy. Said he was shocked as hell when she dragged him to the locker room, but didn't protest". **

**"Would you be shocked as hell?" She asked softly, lying against him.**

**"Kinda" he whispered "you just don't seem like that wild a girl". **

**"Yeah, you're right." Lily chuckled, when an idea struck her.**

**"I know" he giggled. **

**"Although, I could be wild if I really wanted too." She said, pausing thoughtfully.**

**"Oh really" he said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't see that". **

**"Hmm, well how about now?" She asked, as she got up from his lap, and pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the ground, before looking over at his slack jawed expression.**

**"Holy shit" he said, staring at her. **

**"Hehe, yeah that's what I thought." She laughed, going and sitting back down on his lap.**

**"You...you're...in my...without a..." he stuttered, trying to not stare at her chest. **

**"Boy, a stuttering cheerleader, it's actually kind of funny really." She laughed a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck again. **

**"I...I...don't stutter...in the...ring" he stuttered again, giving into his impulse and staring at her chest. **

**"I want to make you feel better, and if knowing I shocked you into stuttering and stammering, by sitting on your lap, with my shirt off, has helped, then I'm glad." She said, running her tiny hands down to the hem of his shirt, and underneath to feel his muscular chest.**

**"Hun you don't have to do this just to make me feel good" he mumbled, looking away guiltily. **

**"I want to do this. I mean, the look of shock on your face, was absolutely priceless." Lily said, sitting astride his lap, to look him in the eye.**

**"So you did it just to shock me?" he asked in a clipped tone. **

**"Well, no." She said, a little uneasy with his tone. "I did it cause I wanted too." She finished, looking away from him embarrassed, before starting to get off his lap.**

**"Well that's not really how you came off" he said, not letting her move. **

**"Sorry." She whispered, wishing now she hadn't dropped her shirt so far away from the chair.**

**"Why'd you do that though?" he asked, confused. "I don't get it". **

**"To show you, and me I guess, that I could be brash and bold like Shelby, hell, even like Magan." She admitted quietly, still not looking him in the face.**

**"I don't want that" he whispered "that's not my thing at all. I like you how you are. I like the fact that you're so quiet and a bit shy". **

**"So I just made an idiot out of myself basically?" She asked, laughing almost bitterly.**

**"No" he said, hugging her to him tightly "it was a nice gesture you just went about it the wrong way. It doesn't change how I feel about you". **

**"So how do you feel about me?" She asked, her voice muffled since it was hidden in his neck.**

**"I like you" he admitted "and I want you to be with me. I feel a connection between us that I don't want to let go of". **

**"I don't wanna let go either." She said, hugging him tighter.**

**"Good" he said "now how about you put your shirt back on and we watch a little TV and order room service". **

**"Okay." She whispered, going over and grabbing her shirt, before going into the bathroom to wash her face. "Good going Lil, make him think you're some sleazy girl, only out for one thing." She muttered to herself, trying to smooth out her hair as much as possible.**

**"I do not" he called from the main room, having heard what she said to herself. **

**"You do not what?" She asked, coming back out of the bathroom.**

**"I do not think you're some sleazy girl out only for one thing" he said, as he lay on the bed, flipping through the TV channels. **

**"I didn't say that." She lied, hoping she could convince him she hadn't.**

**"Honey I have hearing like a dog" he chuckled "I heard you say that to yourself in the bathroom, you weren't as quiet as you thought you were". **

**"Oh." She replied quietly, going over and laying beside him on the bed.**

**"Yeah so don't beat yourself up" he said, pulling her to his side. "Don't make it out to be something bigger than it is". **

**"Okay, can I kiss you then?" She asked, unsure of what the boundaries were now.**

**"Of course" Mitch said "baby don't be all tense around me please, just pretend like earlier never happened". **

**"Okay." She said quietly, before leaning over and kissing him lightly.**

**"That's my girl" he smiled. "You're pretty you know that?" **

**"Thanks." She replied, blushing profusely.**

**"Wanna watch a movie now?" he asked "I looked through the pay per view but I wasn't sure what you liked". **

**"I like anything really." Lily said, laying her head on his chest.**

**"Alright tell me when" he said, flipping through the pay per view movies again. **

**"When." Lily said, seeing the preview for Rumor Has It.**

**"Alright" he chuckled, ordering the movie. **

**"Have you seen this before?" Lily asked, as they were waiting the 10 minutes for it to start.**

**"Nope" he shook his head "I saw the previews for it but I've never sat and watched it, I love Jennifer Aniston though". **

**"Were you a Friends freak too?" She asked, tracing the Corona bottle on his shirt.**

**"Uh huh" he chuckled "I so was. I can quote every episode and tell you exactly which episode it is within the first minute". **

**"Oh wow!" She exclaimed, not realizing just how much of a fan he was.**

**"Yeah" he said "I'm a nerd I know but I have my vices, Friends and chocolate being two of them". **

**"I didn't say nothing." Lily said stating her defense, even though she wanted to crack up laughing. Fortunately for her, Magan wasn't there to blow her secret.**

**"You wanna know something funny?" he chuckled. **

**"What?" She asked, tracing around his collar.**

**"When I first started in the Indies" he said "I used the Friends theme as my theme song". **

**"Nuh uh." I said, not believing him.**

**"Yeah" he laughed "I so did, I had this gimmick where I was trying to be a Ross rip off. Fans booed me so hard". **

**"Gee, I wonder why?" Lily asked, pretending not to know.**

**"Meanie" he pouted. **

**"Sweetie, you're no Ross." She said, before giving into her laughter.**

**"Thank God" he muttered "he was a loser". **

**"Thought you wanted to be like him?" She asked, in between her laughter.**

**"No" he said, rolling his eyes "I just modeled my gimmick after him". **

**"Why not take the Joey gimmick?" She asked, poking his side.**

**"Because I'm not Italian" he said in a 'duh' tone, poking her back. **

**"Chandler?" She asked, moving over top of him.**

**"Umm no" he said "even I wasn't that desperate". **

**"Coulda been Gunther, bleached your hair blonde." She said, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.**

**"I'd only do that if you were my Rachel" he said cheekily, smiling at her cutely. **

**"I think I could do that." Lily said, pecking his lips lightly.**

**"Really?" he asked "ok I'll talk to management and see about setting up the gimmick". **

**"Uh, no, that's okay." She said quickly, not really wanting to do that.**

**"Gotcha" he chuckled. "That was so easy". **

**"Oh you." She said, swatting him with her pillow lightly. "I thought you were being serious." **

**"Nope" he said, laughing like he did in character. "I was just funnin' with ya". **

**"Fine, no more kisses for you." She said, moving off his lap, to lie back against her pillows.**

**"No don't do that" he pouted, snuggling up to her. "I be good I promise". **

**"Nope, too late. You already made me think you were being serious." She said, a huge smile on her face, regardless of how hard she tried to hide it.**

**"I see you smilin'" he cooed, smiling cheekily at her. **

**"So what? It don't mean nothing." She protested, trying to hide her smile even more now.**

**"Did so" he said, tickling her stomach lightly. **

**"Nuh uh." She said, squirming bit.**

**"Did so" he repeated, holding her in place. **

**"Movie's starting." She said, trying to divert his attention to the screen.**

**"I don't care" he mumbled, blowing a raspberry on her stomach, once he pulled her shirt up a bit. **

**"AHH! You're paying for it though." Lily squealed, trying to get away from him.**

**"I don't care" he said, before blowing another raspberry. **

**"That tickles." She said, trying to push his face away from her stomach.**

**"Mean for it to" he said, smirking at her. **

**"No fair." She giggled, squirming underneath him.**

**"How's it not?" he asked, holding her in place easily. **

**"I can't get you back." She laughed, the sound intoxicating to Mitch.**

**"Ok fine get me back" he laughed, letting go of her. **

**"I will, no more kissing the rest of the summer." Lily said, turning over, so he couldn't see her face.**

**"WHAT?!" he exclaimed loudly "no no no no no no no". **

**"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes." She mocked, waiting for him to realize she was only kidding, and prepared herself for the torture that was to come.**

**"Noooooooo" he said, cuddling up to her back. "Pease no I be good now I pomise". **

**"Hmm, how do I know this?" She asked, smirking in her mind.**

**"Because I will" he said, kissing her shoulder. **

**"You say that now." She said, turning over and laying on her back, smirking up at him.**

**"You were teasing me" he realized, his face going into shock. **

**"I wasn't." She said haughtily.**

**"Was too" he said, trapping her wrists with his hands. "I can tell". **

**"Oh yeah, how?" She asked, her eyes dancing in mischief.**

**"Your eyes" he said simply "they're so expressive, they can't hide anything". **

**"Oops." She said 'innocently'.**

**"You're in trouble" he said, swinging his leg over her body so he could sit astride her waist. **

**"Sorry." She said, grinning wildly though.**

**"Are not" he scoffed jokingly, cracking his fingers. **

**"What are you doing?" She asked, watching as his fingers popped.**

**"Readying myself to give you the tickle torture you deserve" he said simply. **

**"I do not." Lily exclaimed defensively.**

**"Oh I disagree" he replied "but you COULD try to persuade me not to do it". **

**"How?" She asked, batting her eyes at him.**

**"Figure it out" he said, letting his fingers dance on her exposed stomach. **

**"Let you do whatever you wanted to?" Lily asked, looking up at him wide eyed and innocent.**

**"What's that entail?" he asked, stopping his actions since he was intrigued by her words. **

**"Letting you do whatever you wanted. I trust you, so I know you're not going to hang me out from the balcony by my ankles or anything." Lily said smartly.**

**"So I can do this" he said, tickling her mercilessly for a second before stopping. **

**"Anything but that, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." She begged quickly.**

**"Alright" he smiled "then kiss me, and none of these pecks you've been giving me lately I want a real kiss like before". **

**"You mean like this?" She asked, pulling him down on top of her, and kissing him for all she was worth, holding him close to her.**

**"Mmmmm" he moaned through the kiss, resting his weight on his arms so he didn't smother her. **

**"How was that?" She asked, once they had pulled back after a few minutes.**

**"Fantastic" he replied, looking dazed. "Wow". **

**"Yeah." Lily whispered, her lips on fire from the intensity of the kiss.**

**"We missed the movie" Mitch said stupidly, looking over and seeing the credits rolling. **

**"You said you didn't care." Lily replied with a smirk.**

**"I don't" he said, getting his bearings back. "Stupid movie anyway". **

**"Wanna do that again?" She asked, her smirk widening as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.**

**"Oh yeah" he said, moving to get off of her. **

**"No, stay." She said, not letting him move.**

**"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly "I don't want to smother you". **

**"I want you." She whispered, her tiny hand holding onto his bicep.**

**"Excuse me?" he asked, her words sending him into complete shock. **

**"What?" She asked, looking at him oddly. 'Did I say something wrong?' She thought to herself.**

**"You...you want me?" he stuttered "as in..." **

**"Um, not like, maybe someday." She said, as she heard the words she told Mitch, resounding in her ears. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling bad for leading him on.**

**"No its ok" he soothed "I was just shocked for a second, didn't know what you meant". **

**"I've never actually done that before." Lily whispered quietly, causing him to strain to hear her.**

**"That's ok" he whispered "once you're ready..." **

**"You mean it doesn't freak you out?" Lily asked, unable to hide the shock from her voice.**

**"No" he shook his head "baby I realize I'm 10 years older than you, I realize that I've experienced stuff that maybe you aren't ready for". **

**"It's not that." Lily whispered quietly, moving out from under Mitch, and sitting on the edge of the bed.**

**"Well then what is it?" he asked, moving to sit beside her. **

**"It's not that I'm NOT ready to go that far, it's just the last few guys I've dated, the fact I'd never had sex before, seemed to scare them off." Lily explained, twisting her bracelet around her wrist.**

**"Well I'm not like them" he said gently but adamantly. "I won't pressure you into anything or run away when you're not ready". **

**"Can we just make out then?" She asked nervously for some reason.**

**"Sure" he said. "If that's what you want then yes that is perfectly ok". **

**"That's what I want." Lily said, looking up at his face, and seeing nothing but honest, caring, and something else written on his features.**

**"Come here" he said, opening his arms to her. **

**"What?" She asked quietly, moving and sitting astride his lap.**

**"You know I care about you right?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. **

**"Yeah." She said, playing with the collar of his shirt again.**

**"Good" he said "because I do. And if we never have sex then that's ok. I just want you to be happy with me, I want to know that I make you happy". **

**"I've never felt this happy." She told him honestly.**

**"Good" he said, smiling widely at me. **

**"Good." Lily repeated softly, though her smile didn't waver.**

**"Wanna order some dinner now?" he asked "I could use some". **

**"Cheeseburger and fries." Lily said, making no move to get off his lap still.**

**"Alright" he managed to get the phone without disturbing her "to drink?" **

**"Mt. Dew." She said, forcing back the smile when she said that.**

**"Alright" Mitch said, making the call to order their food. **

**"Health freak." Lily said teasingly.**

**"How you figure?" he laughed. **

**"Grilled chicken breast, and a salad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"So you want to see this go to waste?" he asked, taking his shirt off to show off his muscular upper body. **

**"Um uh, uh...no, it's good." Lily stammered out, trying not to drool over him.**

**"That's what I thought" he chuckled, lying back on the bed. **

**"So I got a question." Lily said, smirking at him devilishly.**

**"What's that?" he asked, putting one arm behind his head to lie on. **

**"What are we supposed to do until dinner comes?" She asked, her smirk only becoming more devilish.**

**"Hmmm" he said, pretending to think "hangman?" **

**"Hate that game." Lily said, shaking her head.**

**"Tic tac toe" he said, smiling cutely at her. **

**"I'm no good at that game." She said, laying her body down on top of his.**

**"So what do you propose we do?" he asked, putting his hands on her hips lightly. **

**"This." Lily replied, crushing her lips down to his instantly resting her arms on the sides of his head.**

**"Mmmm" Mitch moaned through the kiss, smiling softly. **

**"You're good at this." Lily said, pulling back for a moment to get some air in her lungs.**

**"Not so bad yourself" he said, also gasping in air. **

**"You too out of breath for more?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.**

**"Aww hell no" he said, pulling her back into a kiss. **

**"Mmmmm." She moaned into the kiss, letting him flip her over onto her back, as he ran his hand up and down her side gently.**

**"God you're beautiful" he said, looking down at her face when he broke for air. **

**"You're handsome." Lily said, running her fingers through his hair slowly.**

**"Feels nice" he smiled softly. **

**Before Lily could respond, room service knocked, forcing Mitch to have to get up. 'Damn now it feels weird.' Lily thought, as her arms felt empty without feeling him in them.**

**"Here's the food" he said, rolling the cart inside. **

**"Mmm, smells good." Lily said, going over to the table, where he was setting up the food trays. "Oh the way, Mt. Dew makes me insanely hyper." She said, taking a big swig of the pop.**

**"Can't be any worse than Nicky on pixie sticks" Mitch chuckled. **

**"Oooo, pixie sticks. I wonder if he's got any." Lily said, her eyes lighting up.**

**"No he doesn't" Mitch said quickly. "He ate them all". **

**"Are you lying?" She asked, an amused smirk on her face.**

**"Nope" he said, busying himself with arranging the food. **

**"Then why can't you look at me?" She asked even more amused, finding out more about him since she got back to the room.**

**"No reason" he shrugged "let's eat ok". **

**"Okay." She said, looking at him oddly.**

**"Good?" he asked, once they had started eating. **

**"Mmhmm." She replied around a mouthful of food.**

**"Cute" he chuckled, smiling at her. **

**"Thanks." She replied, after swallowing her bite of the cheeseburger.**

**"Welcome" he said, biting into his salad. **

**"Your food good, Mr. I'm A Health Nut?" She asked, trying her best to impersonate his voice.**

**"Yes Mrs. I Don't Care About My Body" he said in a girly tone. **

**"Hey, I care about my body. I just happen to have a very fast metabolism, so I don't gain weight by eating stuff like this." She said, trying not to laugh at his girly voice.**

**"Lucky duck" he muttered sullenly, biting into his chicken. **

**"Blame the Spanish in me. I take after my mom like that." Lily laughed, leaning across the table and ruffling his hair.**

**"Hey no touchy the hair comprende" he said, moving away from my hand. **

**"Weren't complaining earlier." She laughed, good naturedly, watching as his gaze moved to her cheeseburger. "You want a bite?" She asked, gesturing to her sandwich.**

**"No" he said, shaking his head as he stuffed a mouthful of salad in his mouth. **

**"One bite isn't going to kill you. I won't tell the others if you cheat just this once." She said, pressuring him like he was in high school again.**

**"No I don't need to" he said decisively, shaking his head as he stared at his plate. **

**"Don't dieters like tell you not to deny yourself anything?" Lily asked, seeing how bad he longed to have a bite of the sandwich.**

**"No" he said, closing his eyes tightly. **

**"Alright." She said, shrugging her shoulders, as she continued eating her dinner.**

**"Fuck it" Mitch mumbled "Lily can I still have a bite?" **

**"Sure." She said, handing him her sandwich.**

**"Thanks" he said, taking a huge bite out of it before handing it back. **

**"Um, you're welcome." Lily replied, looking at the almost gone sandwich in her hands.**

**"Sorry" he smiled "you can have some of my chicken if you want". **

**"It's okay." She replied, chuckling a bit.**

**"I have a feeling you're going to cause me to lose my 6-pack" he laughed quietly. **

**"No, I like it too much. Your ass will be working double time in the gym, if it looks like you're about to lose it." She laughed, the Mt. Dew kicking in now.**

**"That caffeine's workin' isn't it?" Mitch asked rhetorically, even though he knew the answer already. **

**"Uh huh." She answered quickly.**

**"I would drop you off with Nicky" Mitch joked "but Magan might kick my ass". **

**"Nah, she's used to me." Lily laughed, finishing up with her burger and fries.**

**"So what do you do when you're hyper like this?" Mitch asked, watching her amusedly. **

**"You know how to work that stereo?" Lily asked, pointing to the one that was hooked up with the TV.**

**"Yeah why?" he asked, looking at her weirdly. **

**"You wanna know what I do usually when I'm like this." Lily said, standing up quickly.**

**"Yeah" he nodded, still looking at her weirdly. **

**"Well, turn it on." She laughed, rolling her eyes at him.**

**"Ummm ooook" he said, doing what she said, finding a station that actually wasn't static. **

**"I do this." She said, dancing along with the beat of the song.**

**"Hahahahaha" Mitch laughed, watching her dance around goofily. **

**"Wanna dance?" She asked, going over close to him.**

**"Sure" he said, pulling her flush with his body as he started grooving to the beat. **

**"Not bad." Lily chuckled, wrapping an arm around his neck loosely.**

**"Not bad?" he scoffed. "What about this?" he asked, grinding up against her leg, the movement of his hips making her a bit hot under the collar. **

**"Better." She managed to get out, as they continued grinding to the music.**

**"Good" he smiled, leaning down closer to her. **

**"You need to go clubbing with me sometime. One you can help keep the pervs away, and two, give me someone worth dancing with." Lily said, letting one of her hands graze his ass lightly.**

**"Sounds fun" he said, running his hands from her hips to right up under her breasts a few times. **

**"Oh yeah, it's tons of fun." She said, turning her back to him, and backing her ass up against him a couple of times.**

**"I'm looking forward to it" he said, cupping her breasts in a bold move. **

**"Me too." She said, resting her hands on his thighs.**

**"Damn you can dance" he said, bending down to kiss her shoulder. **

**"Yeah, it's something I pride myself on." Lily chuckled, tilting her head back, allowing him to kiss further.**

**"Me too" he mumbled through the kiss. **

**"You know, you can dance too." She said, turning back around in his arms, and looking up at his face, as she grabbed both ass cheeks in her hand, and pushed him further against her.**

**"Uhhhhhhh huh" he grunted out, shocked by her actions. **

**"You like that?" She asked, kneeding his ass in her hands, grinding their pelvises together.**

**"Uh huh" he grunted, closing his eyes. **

**"Me too." She whispered, kissing his pecs, which were easy for her, since they were right at level with her.**

**"Feels good" he whispered. **

**"I'm glad." She whispered, moving her kisses down his stomach, and back up again, before sucking on his pulse point.**

**"Mmmmmm" he moaned. **

**"How about this?" She asked, before pulling him down so she could kiss his mouth, pouring all she had into it.**

**"Mmmm" he moaned, before pushing her back gently "we shouldn't let this go too far. We've only known each other for a day, we shouldn't push it too much". **

**"Yeah, you're right." Lily whispered, her hand immediately going to her kiss swollen lips.**

**"Later" he said "when we're both ready". **

**"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Lily said, quietly apologizing.**

**"You didn't" Mitch said, kissing her gently "I just didn't want you to push yourself too far and then regret it later on". **

**"I wasn't. I like kissing you actually, it's quickly becoming one of my favorite past times." She said, smiling up at him.**

**"Good" he smiled "as long as it stays like that for a while, I don't want you pushing past your limits". **

**"I won't." Lily said, leaning up to kiss him. "Damn, I need to grow some more, or get some new heels." She laughed, trying to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips.**

**"Better?" he asked, picking her up. **

**"Yup. Much better." She said, smiling at him before leaning in to kiss him. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned quietly.**

**"Sure" he said, gently adjusting her in his arms a bit. **

**"Would you want to stay here tonight? I mean, we don't have to do anything, we can just watch movies and that sort of stuff. Or just watch plain old TV, or talk, or play some stupid gam..." Lily asked, before Mitch cut her off.**

**"Sure" he said simply "I'd love to". **

**"Great." She said, smiling brightly at him.**

**"Just let me go get some stuff from my bag ok?" he asked, sitting her back on her feet. **

**"Okay." She replied, following him over to the door.**

**"Be right back" he said, pecking her lips before leaving. **

**"Okay." She replied, waiting till she was sure he was out of the room, before spinning around wildly, and falling back on the bed in laughter at herself.**


End file.
